


Paris sucks

by BiSarcastic



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Adicciones pasadas y presentes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Familia inmortal, Familia inmortal perdonando a su francés, Franceses odiando Francia, Happy Ending?, M/M, Mención a drogas, salud mental, sexo homosexual
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSarcastic/pseuds/BiSarcastic
Summary: Si de algo estaba seguro era que París era un asco.Hogar, dulce hogar.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Original Male Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo 1. Booker.

**Capítulo 1.**

**Booker.**

La ciudad le traía malos recuerdos de su época mortal, pero era donde tenía un pequeño refugio, y donde pensaba pasar al menos un tiempo de aquellos cien años de penitencia. Y con unas cuantas botellas diarias de bourbon, se le podían pasar cincuenta años muy rápido.

Booker entendía la situación y la había aceptado sin rechistar: la traición se pagaba cara, fuese la época que fuese. A la primera lo habían ahorcado, y a la segunda lo apartaban de la única familia que conocía. Pero no podía culparlos por su decisión. Es decir… ¿Podían confiar en él? Ni siquiera Booker estaba seguro de la respuesta. Él solo quería que todo acabase.

La ciudad de noche dibujaba un panorama todavía más lúgubre de su vida, pero el francés conseguía desdibujarla tras un día de bebida, y no precisamente de agua fresca. Las luces de las farolas eran de poca ayuda para llegar a su apartamento, pero estas si que eran grandes amigas por dejarlo apoyarse en ellas para no caerse de morros al suelo. Tenía el camino más o menos claro, pero había noches que le resultaba más complicado. Aquella fue una de ellas.

Había tropezado con vete tú a saber qué y acabó tirado antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Gruñó, entre la molestia por haberse caído y la frustración por no poder levantarse. Apoyó las manos en las baldosas y trató de ponerse en pie, pero todo le daba demasiadas vueltas como para saber si lo había conseguido o si se había rebozado en la suciedad de la calle. Con las manos y las rodillas bien apoyadas consiguió gatear hasta chocar con lo que parecía una pared y tanteó hasta tocar madera, lo que debía ser una puerta. Bueno, había conseguido llegar a la puerta de la casa; no era poca cosa. Apoyó la sien contra esta y se acurrucó para dormir ahí.

\--

Lo que le despertó no fue precisamente un vecino bajando por las escaleras, cosa que pasaba bastante a menudo. Lo que si le despertó fueron los primeros rayos del sol clavándose inmisericordemente en su cerebro desde sus ojos entreabiertos. Levantó un brazo para protegerse de ellos y reparó en una figura frente a él, pero a contraluz le fue imposible verla bien.

\- Hey, ¿Estás bien, colega?

Booker gruñó como respuesta. No tenía ni idea de quién era y hablar le parecía un suplicio en esos momentos. Por lo visto, aquella persona era capaz de entender lo que le estaba pasando; escuchó un suspiro y sintió una mano que lo tomaba por un brazo para alzarlo del suelo. Los pies le trastabillaron y tuvo que apoyarse para no acabar de nuevo tirado. Oyó el tintineo de lo que parecían unas llaves y se vio a salvo del sol. Manipulado como un muñeco de trapo se sentó (o le sentaron) en algún mueble cómodo, y Booker volvió a caer en coma.

\--

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, creyó que se había muerto de una vez por todas. Parpadeó y comprobó que lo que veía era real. Se había dormido en un sofá individual y tenía una manta sobre las piernas. A su alrededor, en las paredes, había cientos de libros en altas estanterías. Cerca del sofá donde estaba había más libros, apilados unos sobre otros en pilas que le llegaban casi a la cintura.

\- Joder.

Se puso en pie y comprobó que era capaz de mantenerse antes de dar un paso. Se acercó a una de las estanterías y paseó una mano por los lomos de los libros. Algunos eran ediciones nuevas y de todas las variedades, pero otras eran libros antiguos, alguna primera edición del siglo pasado que lo dejó sorprendido. Booker los había visto todavía más viejos, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde había acabado.

Siguió el rumor de unas voces lejanas por un pasillo estrecho con cuidado de no tirar ninguna pila de libros de un puntapié. Apoyó la mano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio y llegó a otra sala un poco más amplia donde había todavía más libros. La diferencia con la otra era que allí había dos personas y un mostrador entre ellos, lo que dio a entender que tenía que estar en una librería. Una era una mujer de avanzada edad con un libro entre sus brazos, que lo miró inquisitivamente cuando apareció.

\- ¿Ahora también te dedicas a otros negocios, _chéri_? – Cuestionó sin apartar los ojos del inmortal. Por suerte, antes de poder responder la otra persona giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro para saber de qué hablaba la mujer.

Era un hombre, joven, quizás unos treinta años. Alto y con el pelo castaño, aire desgarbado y una sonrisa divertida cuando vio a Booker.

\- Nunca está de más un poco de caridad, _madame_ Lassarre.

\- Buena caridad, si acabas con un tipo así en la trastienda de la librería, si me permites comentarlo.

El desconocido soltó una carcajada divertida y le tendió lo que debía ser el cambio de su compra a la mujer. Ella repitió la mirada a Booker antes de salir y cerrar tras ella.

\- Bueno, parece que ya te tienes en pie.

\--

\- Siento haber…Bueno, haberte molestado.

\- ¿Pillarte un buen pedo y quedarte dormido en una puerta ajena? ¿Qué haríamos si no los franceses?

Booker levantó la mirada cuando le tendió una taza de café humeante.

Se habían trasladado de nuevo a la trastienda, Book de nuevo en el sofá por petición del contrario y él apoyado en una de las estanterías.

Se llamaba Noel. Regentaba la única librería que se negaba a ceder al poder tecnológico en una pequeña calle parisina no muy lejos del centro. Él vivía en la parte superior de la librería, en un pequeño apartamento que no estaba conectado de ninguna forma, por lo que todas las mañanas bajaba para abrir sus puertas. Así había encontrado a Booker.

Cuando se presentó como Booker el otro elevó una ceja en un gesto de confusión pero con una ligera sonrisa, hasta que él se corrigió y se presentó como Sebastian. Noel no hizo comentario alguno al respecto, y él lo agradeció en silencio.

\- Siento haber sido una molestia. – Repitió por enésima vez. El librero sacudió la mano en el aire y se acabó encogiendo de hombros. Le había servido una taza de café que le calentaba las manos al inmortal mientras este se excusaba torpemente.

\- No es que hayas sido una terrible molestia. Anoche te lo pasaste bien y no conseguiste llegar a tu casa. Tampoco es que sea el fin del mundo.

Booker se llevó la taza de café a los labios y agradeció mentalmente el golpe de la cafeína a su actual resaca. No tardó demasiado en apurarla y levantarse del sofá (cosa que lamentó; era realmente cómodo).

\- No te robo más tiempo. Será mejor que me marche y…Bueno, te deje a lo tuyo. Gracias de nuevo.

Noel lo acompañó hasta la puerta sin ponerle ninguna pega, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse lo llamó, apoyado en el marco.

\- Si alguna vez necesitas algo de lectura para pasar la noche…Ya sabes dónde acudir.

\--

Si dijese que aquello había cambiado su forma de actuar mentiría miserablemente. Siguió bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana y siguió durmiendo la mona, esas otras ocasiones en la escalera del edificio donde vivía. Alguna vez en la rivera del Sena ganándose miradas extrañadas y una multa por parte de la policía. A ese ritmo, el dinero que tenía se acabaría antes de cumplir un cuarto de condena.

Como tampoco contaba con grandes lujos o la posibilidad (o ganas) de tener un trabajo, uno de los últimos días de Agosto que topó con el libro que le había regalado Andy tomó la decisión que podía considerar más miserable tras traicionar a sus amigos. Él necesitaba dinero y ellos tampoco iban a tomarse la venta de un libro como algo peor de lo ya hecho.

Caminó con el peso de aquella edición de Don Quijote en la mano. Provocaba un golpeteo contra su muslo que empezó a acompasarse con los latidos de su corazón. Una parte de su cerebro consideraba que ya no podía caer más bajo, pero todavía no lo había visto usar el nuevo dinero por más bebida.

Se quedó parado frente al escaparate de la librería unos instantes, sin decidirse a entrar. Por suerte o desgracia, Noel giró la cabeza y lo vio a través del cristal, saludándolo con una mano y no le quedó más remedio que hacer de tripas corazón.

\- _Bonjour_. ¿El placer de la lectura te ha traído de vuelta? – Preguntó cuando lo tuvo cerca. Booker se preguntó porqué le sonreía, pero suponía que el hombre era amable con todo el que consideraba un posible cliente.

\- Más o menos. Tengo… - Sacó el libro y se lo dejó en el mostrador – algo que quería vender. No sé si haces ese tipo de cosas aquí.

El hombre echó mano del libro con cuidado y paseó los dedos por el lomo. Su expresión pasó de la curiosidad a la estupefacción en pocos segundos.

\- Es una primera edición. – Dijo, como si fuese suficiente explicación a lo que estaba pensando.

\- Si. ¿Puedes venderlo? A algún coleccionista, quizás.

\- ¿Estás…Estás seguro? Es bastante valioso, y una joya, si me lo permites.

Booker tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza. “Que bajo puedes seguir cayendo”.

\- Muy seguro. – Le pidió un trozo de papel y apuntó su teléfono en él. – Dime algo cuando puedas.

\--

Booker pensó en ese maldito libro durante una semana. Cuando pensaba en él veía a Andy, pero no como la conocía, si no con la mirada decepcionada que le dedicó cuando supo que los había vendido. “ _Oh, Book…”_. Como si no supiese la clase de rata mezquina que era.

Sintió deseos de volver a la librería para recuperarlo, pero con Septiembre recién entrado, recibió una llamada de un número que no conocía. Al descolgar, la voz del librero le confirmó sus peores temores.

\- Ya tengo tu libro colocado. Cuando quieras puedes pasarte a por el dinero.

Le costó un poquito aceptar aquello. Pero el bourbon se había acabado el día anterior.

\--

En la librería no había mucha gente, o por lo menos no las veces que fue él. La que volvía a estar allí era la tal _madame_ Lassarre, que no se privó de volver a hacerle un repaso visual a Booker.

\- Ah, el encantador desconocido beodo. – Comentó a modo de saludo.

Booker frunció el ceño y buscó la mirada de Noel, que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no romper a reír a carcajadas. El inmortal entendió que aquella mujer no debía tener filtro a lo que pensaba, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera justificarse, el otro hombre le pasó un paquete envuelto por encima del mostrador.

\- Aquí tiene su pedido. Los Episodios Nacionales, de Pérez Galdós. Al menos el comienzo, porque le va a dar para bastante tiempo.

La mujer peleó con el monedero y le dejó un billete sobre el mostrador.

\- Ah, veamos si alguien lo puede pasar peor de lo que lo pasamos los franceses…

La puerta se cerró tras ella y Noel soltó una ligera risilla.

\- Está obsesionada con saber si alguien está peor que los franceses. Según ella, nadie puede tener peor historia que nosotros.

\- Se me ocurren unos cuántos…

Noel se agachó tras el mostrador y sacó un sobre que acercó a Book.

\- Por suerte para ti, todavía hay gente que lee. Espero que te parezca suficiente.

Entreabrió el sobre y contó más billetes de los que había creído posibles.

\- ¿Esto está bien?

El hombre levantó ambas manos.

\- Eh, ya te lo he dicho. Buena suerte para ti; la gente todavía lee.

Esa vocecilla de su cerebro le exigía que recuperase el libro, pero Booker la acalló con el peso del sobre donde hacía unos días había tenido a Don Quijote. Dio las gracias en voz baja y se dirigió a la salida, antes de ser interceptado por la voz ajena.

\- Supongo que, si tenías ese libro, es que te gusta leer. Cuando quieras, puedes venir aquí a echar un vistazo. No hace falta que te lleves nada.

Cuando estuvo a solas con la botella en su apartamento, se preguntó cómo de solo debía parecerle a los demás que estaba para que un desconocido se hubiese dado cuenta.

\--

Booker tenía la facilidad de acallar a su conciencia a base de vasos llenos, pero en esas semanas parecía que esta había cobrado fuerza. No se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque tampoco lo había estado nunca.

En sus sueños alcohólicos veía las caras de su familia como las recordaba de la última vez. Molestos, ofendidos. Traicionados. Booker había querido explicarse, decirles lo mal que se sentía y lo mucho que deseaba acabar con todo aquello. Poder morir, para siempre. En vez de eso, había conseguido que usasen a Nicky y Joe como ratones de laboratorio, disparado a Andy y casi matarla y provocar que Nile saltase desde lo alto de un edificio. Nada mal para un solo día.

Cuando bebía lo suficiente, podía desdibujar sus caras, pero no la decepción que él mismo sentía. Si hubiese hablado con ellos, quizás hubiesen entendido…Si no fuese un cobarde.

\--

Se pasó más de dos horas sentado en un banco frente a la librería. Si entraron más de cuatro personas sería que Booker había pasado alguien por alto, cosa que dudaba. Desde luego no parecía un negocio muy boyante. Sin embargo, vio a Noel moverse de un lado para otro continuamente. Si no estaba atendiendo a alguien estaba colocando libros que estaban más que colocados. Leía a ratos y dejaba el libro de sus manos para atender otro asunto. En alguna rara ocasión lo vio consultar su móvil.

No tenía muy claro porqué había acudido allí, pero en esas dos horas le dio la sensación que el otro estaba tan solo como él mismo. “Suerte que tú no vas a vivir una eternidad con ello”.

\--

Abrió la puerta y saludó con voz queda, casi como un niño tímido con los desconocidos. Lo había pillado apilando algunos libros en el suelo hasta que le llegaron por el muslo, y se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

\- Vaya, hola. ¿Todo bien?

\- Pensé en la oferta de leer algo. Pero voy a llevármelo; solo necesito un poco de asesoramiento de un experto.

Si Noel pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo no lo exteriorizó. Al contrario, empezó a buscar y a sacar libros de las paredes y a acercárselos para que les echase un vistazo, explicándole brevemente de qué trataban o porqué merecía la pena leerlos. La mayoría ya los había leído al menos una docena de veces, pero tuvo que admitir que su entusiasmo por la lectura era contagioso.

Booker batalló un rato con la cantidad ingente de libros que Noel había apilado en sus brazos; luego con él mismo cuando se negó a aceptar que le pagase por un par de libros (“ _Nada francés, por favor”)_ y de “ _ya te dije que podías leer aquí. No pareces de los que molestan demasiado”_ , y acabó saliendo de la librería con ellos debajo del brazo hacia el apartamento.

Una copa de bourbon y casi al amanecer, tuvo que admitir que _Cien años de Soledad_ no lo habían deprimido tanto como había supuesto en un primer momento.

\--

Leer lo mantenía distraído, y con la ayuda de alguien experto en la materia era fácil descubrir nuevos libros que no había llegado a conocer. Los clásicos los tenía más que dominados, pero en los últimos cincuenta años habían publicado muchas cosas que no habían pasado por sus manos aún.

Podía haber leído _Cumbres Borrascosas_ hasta casi saberse los diálogos, pero no habría adivinado que podía engancharse a la historia de unos hermanos encerrados en un ático por su abuela.

Si _Drácula_ era todo un referente en su clásico, se sorprendió de ver lo mucho que daba un vampiro para la literatura.

\- No, no te voy a hacer leer Crepúsculo. Creo que ya estás entrado en años para este tipo de lectura.

Booker pasaba por la librería al menos un par de veces por semana y, si bien insistía en llevarse los libros a casa, tras media docena de visitas tuvo que admitir que la literatura era un vicio caro, aceptando finalmente la oferta de leer en la propia librería.

Había ayudado a trasladar el sofá de la trastienda y otro más a la parte delantera para encajarlos en una esquina donde el inmortal podía sentarse durante unas horas al día para zambullirse en las páginas de la novela de turno. Al principio le daba reparo tener tanta cara como para hacerlo en las narices del librero, pero cuando veía aparecer a Booker lo saludaba cordialmente y él podía ver que había dejado su libro sobre el sofá para cuando apareciese.

Cuando estaban a solas procuraba ayudar, aunque fuese a colocar libros en las estanterías para que el otro pensase que era un ser humano más o menos funcional, o para que no se cansase y lo echase por aprovechado.

Sea como fuera, Noel no hacía preguntas, y Booker lo agradecía.

\--

\- Así que… ¿Ahora trabajas aquí?

La noticia, si es que podía llamarse así, de que la librería ahora la “regentaban” dos hombres había corrido como la pólvora en el club de lectura de _madame Lassarre_ , amén de que ella misma había propagado la historia de que el joven librero se había agenciado a un ayudante que estaba de buen ver.

Al principio, Booker se había quedado un poco sorprendido e incluso escandalizado, no por él mismo, sino por poder meter en problemas a Noel.

No era tan tan joven como Booker había supuesto; ya había confesado que el próximo año cumpliría los temidos treinta y tres años. Era natural de Burdeos, pero hacía ya varios años que vivía en París. Había heredado la librería, aunque no había comentado de quién, y Booker no preguntó.

Era sencillo llevarse bien con Noel. Nunca hacía preguntas sobre su vida personal, y lo poco que sabía del inmortal era lo que él mismo contaba con mucho cuidado. No se le iba a escapar que era incapaz de morir, pero alguna cosa podía decir sin miedo a descubrir un terrible secreto. Le había contado que era francés, aunque hacía mucho que no iba por allí, menos todavía por París. Cuando le dijo que la ciudad no le gustaba mucho lo vio soltar una carcajada y negar con la cabeza.

\- Haces bien. París es un asco.

No llegó a explicar porqué pensaba así y Booker no insistió, aunque se preguntó qué llevaba a alguien a vivir en un sitio que odiaba. Como hacía él. En vez de exteriorizarlo, se limitó a recoger los libros que había en el mostrador y a colocarlos en la parte de novedades.

\- Así que, ¿ahora trabajas aquí?

Booker levantó la mirada hacia Noel, que se mordía la lengua en un gesto definitivamente divertido.

\- Digamos que me cayó un ayudante del Cielo. – Respondió con un guiño de ojo.

\--

Si algo había aprendido Booker de sus más de doscientos años era de que nadie hacía nada por nada. El ser humano era egoísta por naturaleza, y eso lo llevaba a preguntarse porqué Noel no parecía querer darle la patada en ningún momento. Si fuese él, que un tipo llegase borracho hasta la puerta de tu negocio hubiese sido motivo más que normal para mandarlo a la mierda o, por lo menos, para llamar a la policía.

Pero el hombre no había hecho nada de eso. Lo invitaba a pasar tiempo en la librería, lo dejaba llevarse libros gratis si quería, lo invitaba a café cuando iba temprano, y lo defendía de las miradas escrutadoras de las clientas habituales (“ _y no tan habituales”_ había dicho Noel con diversión, para explicarle después que pensaba que Booker atraía a nueva clientela) con comentarios nada malintencionados.

El inmortal había llegado a creer que podía tratarse de alguien que supiese de su condición, pero hasta a él la idea de introducir en su vida a un librero con intenciones ocultas le pareció ridícula.

Una de las noches que se quedó hasta tarde para ayudarle a echar el cierre se atrevió a ofrecerle una bebida en uno de los locales que estaban bajando la calle. Noel asintió y los dos se encontraron sentados en una mesa al fondo de un bar con el televisor encendido y retransmitiendo un partido de fútbol europeo. Booker fingió echar un vistazo a la pantalla para intentar sacar tema de conversación, cosa que no había necesitado hasta el momento, pues parecía que entre ellos era fácil encontrar algo de qué hablar.

\- ¿Vives por aquí cerca? – Le oyó preguntar cuando el camarero les tomó nota; dos copas de vino.

\- Más o menos, un par de calles pasada la librería.

\- Ah, ahora entiendo. Todas las malditas puertas de este barrio parecen iguales. – Bromeó, estirando los brazos por encima del respaldo del asiento en el que estaba, como un gato desperezándose.

\- Si quieres decir que por eso me cuesta encontrar mi puerta…

\- Evidentemente. Es decir, ¿quién pensó en ponerlas todo del mismo color? ¿Es que piensan que los franceses tenemos tanta capacidad como para distinguir una de otra?

Booker soltó una risa ahogada, un sonido que no estaba seguro de haber hecho últimamente. Y por últimamente se refería al último siglo.

\- Puedo… ¿hacerte una pregunta? – Murmuró cuando les trajeron las copas. Noel entrechocó la suya antes de dar un breve sorbo y asintió. – Si no te gusta mucho la ciudad, ¿por qué vives aquí?

Noel soltó un bufido y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, como buscando una forma de explicarse.

\- ¿No te ha pasado que, alguna vez, estás en el único sitio que conoces, por mucho que te desagrade? Eso es lo que me pasa a mí. No me gusta nada París, pero es el único sitio en el que tengo algo que es mío. ¿Suena a locura?

\- No tanto como crees. – Booker se encogió de hombros; apuró su copa y se limpió con el dorso de la muñeca. – Es una historia que me suena.

Noel hizo una seña para que el camarero se acercase de nuevo y lanzó una mirada interrogante a Book para que pidiese de nuevo. Él alzó una ceja, preguntándose si no le molestaba que bebiese tanto, más siendo él el que lo había invitado a una charla lejos del lugar habitual.

\- Tranquilo. – Dijo, como si pudiese leerle la mente –. Puedes usar el sofá de la librería para dormir la mona.

Hubiese respondido algo, pero vislumbró al otro desternillarse de la risa tras su propia copa.

\--

Por suerte, verle haciendo eses por la calle no convenció a Noel de que debía buscarse otras compañías más normales. Por desgracia para Booker, se dio cuenta de que beber le quitaba la posibilidad de indagar en la vida del otro. Era absurdo que, con todo lo que había vivido, un joven de un barrio parisino que apenas hablaba de sí mismo le pareciese curioso y le diese ganas de saber más. Tendría que estar agradecido, porque era evidente que la poca conversación de su vida personal era lo que hacía que Noel tampoco le preguntase por la suya. Book tenía motivos para ocultarse, pero no estaba seguro de si era el caso del contrario también. Y, de ser así, qué tendría que ocultar alguien como él.

Las salidas nocturnas se repitieron, sobre todo las noches de fútbol. A los dos les gustaba bastante, y era raro que no encontrasen un bar donde verlo. A veces cerraban pronto la librería y daban una vuelta hasta sentarse en algún local. Caminaban hasta llegar al Sena o callejeaban por la zona. Booker hablaba de una u otra curiosidad que había aprendido con los años. Noel a veces lo miraba cuando hablaba, como si quisiese preguntarle cómo sabía todo eso. A veces no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que hablaba cuando estaba con él.

Los días que pasaba en la librería se le pasaban rápido, y tras unas semanas, no había día que no estuviese allí. Aprendió enseguida la organización del lugar o qué buscaban los clientes. Aprendió que, para él, esa vida relajada podía ser suficiente, siempre y cuando obviase que no podía ser una opción.

\--

\- ¿No os venís esta noche al club de lectura?

Elevó la mirada de las páginas de _Harry Potter_ y clavó los ojos en los de Noel. Ya tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no tardó en contagiar a Sebastian. Noel era de sonrisa fácil.

\- Lo siento, _madame Césaire_. Esta noche le prometí a Sebastian que lo invitaba a ver el fútbol. Ya sabe, hombres. – Rodó los ojos, como si esa fuese una explicación a porqué les daban esquinazo siempre que podían. A su favor, aquellas señoras mantenían la librería con la esperanza de que alguna vez las acompañasen a esas noches en las que comentaban el libro que ellos mismos les habían recomendado. Tarde o temprano iban a caer, eso lo tenían todos claro.

\- Fútbol, fútbol… Los hombres y el fútbol. – Rezongó ella. Giró la cabeza y miró a Sebastian por encima de las gafas -. ¿Solo a ver el fútbol?

Él frunció el ceño y cerró el libro sobre su regazo.

\- Si, solo fútbol. Bueno, una cerveza y algo de cenar, quizás. – No supo porqué, pero le parecía que se estaba justificando.

La mujer soltó un bufido, recogió su libro y se encaminó a la puerta sin añadir nada más salvo unas palabras de despedida ya de espaldas.

\- Creo que no pararán hasta que te sientes entre ellas y les leas un capítulo. Suerte que no leen novela romántica. – Escuchó decir a Noel tras cerrar la caja. Sin mirarlo podía notar que se estaba conteniendo la risa, y no se resistió a mirarlo.

\- Sabes que empezaron a venir porqué tú eres el dueño de la librería, ¿verdad? Yo solo soy el acoplado.

\- El acoplado también les parece bien, no te quites mérito. – Respondió. Dio la vuelta al mostrador y se apoyó en él. – Esta tarde tengo algunos asuntos, pero si quieres puedes pasarte por casa más tarde. Puedo coger algo de comer de camino.

\- Puedo cocinar. – No sabría decir de dónde le salió la oferta, cuando rara vez era capaz de prepararse algo solo para él. Sintió un ramalazo de nostalgia al recordar a Nicky en la cocina mientras el resto solo podía mirar y agradecer el esfuerzo. También debió sorprender a Noel, que a pesar de su gesto no dijo nada.

\- Eso suena bien. – Asintió suavemente y se buscó en los bolsillos de los vaqueros hasta dar con la llave de su casa. – Para que no tengas que esperarme en la puerta.

\--

No había cocinado para nadie en toda su existencia. Para doscientos años, aquello no era poca cosa. Podría decir que se trataba de una forma de devolverle su amabilidad, aunque el otro parecía poco proclive a aceptársela. La primera vez que le llevó un café a la librería, Noel le dijo que no bebía cafeína. En los bares no llegaba a tomar nunca más de tres copas, y si Sebastian pagaba una ronda, él insistía en pagar la siguiente. Conseguía que el inmortal se sintiese oxidado con las relaciones personales. Noel era el primero en mucho tiempo al que consideraba amigo más allá de lo que era realmente, aunque no le contase nada. Sabía que era una relación con fecha de caducidad, pero la tranquilidad que le aportaba esa nueva vida lo estaba ayudando más de lo que había creído posible.

El apartamento de Noel estaba justo encima de la librería. No tenía conexión entre las dos plantas; había que acceder por un portal cercano. La entrada y la escalera dejaban claro que era un edificio de construcción antigua, quizás del siglo pasado. Sebastian pasó la mano por la barandilla de madera y subió a la planta superior. En el edificio parecía que solo había tres apartamentos, y el del fondo era del librero. Entrar en su casa se sintió incómodamente íntimo. “ _Absurdo”._ Sebastian apartó aquella idea de su mente y trató de no mirar demasiado a su alrededor. Ni que decir que falló miserablemente. Se dijo a sí mismo que tampoco era tan raro; eran amigos, y era seguro que si fuese a casa del inmortal Noel también lo haría. Lo extraño, era que se parecía mucho a la casa de Sebastian: no había mucho que ver en su apartamento. Nada de fotos, en ninguna parte. Esperaba al menos algo que indicase que tenía amigos o familia por mucho que no hablase de ellos, pero no.

No sabía bien qué pensar de él. Por su parte, él era un marginado, en su siglo y en el actual, pero en la actualidad le parecía complicado entender que alguien estuviese completamente solo. Que ninguno hablase de su vida privada parecía haberles unido, pero seguía pareciéndole extraño en alguien que no fuese él mismo.

La cocina no era demasiado grande, pero podía moverse bien por ella. No quiso complicarse demasiado (después de su genial idea de empezar a cocinar a esas alturas de su existencia) y preparó un risotto que recordaba haber visto preparar a Nicky al menos unas cien veces. Aquel recuerdo era agridulce, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en ellos.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y a Noel soltar un ruido que parecía de placer.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Eso que huele tan bien es la cena? – Asomó por la puerta de la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta en un gesto dramático fingido que hizo reír a Sebastian.

\- Y no lo he comprado, te lo prometo. Cocina casera recién hecha. – Se echó a un lado para dejarlo olisquear la olla y le sirvió una copa de vino. Solo por ver esa expresión merecía la pena haberse pasado un par de horas haciendo algo que no había hecho jamás ni por sí mismo.

\- Mi héroe. – Noel cerró los ojos al oler el aroma del risotto y lo miró de nuevo a él. -No te imaginaba cocinando, la verdad. Esperaba que los dos fuésemos unos completos inútiles.

\- Siento dejarte mal entonces. – Había dejado en la nevera una botella de vino tinto para que se enfriase. Dejó correr unos segundos mientras la sacaba, abría y dejaba que se airease. Aún dejó pasar más tiempo para servir dos copas, darle una y llevarse otra a los labios. – Un amigo me enseñó.

No era una mentira por completo, pero se le encogió ligeramente el estómago. Joe y Andy solían decir que Booker en la cocina era como un arma de destrucción masiva, pero Nicky siempre fue comprensivo con sus pocas dotes culinarias. “ _A pesar de ser francés_ ” solía añadir el genovés. Dio un trago hasta casi apurar la copa y se dio cuenta de que Noel no había dicho nada al respecto. Se lo encontró mirándolo, y no supo interpretarlo. Desde luego, no era pena lo que veía en sus ojos, pero Sebastian se sintió un poco incómodo con esos ojos oscuros fijos en él.

\- No suelo meterme en la vida de la gente si la otra persona no quiere. – Acabó diciendo Noel. Los labios apoyados en el borde de la copa de vino, pero sin beber. – Igual que aprecio que no lo hagan conmigo.

Sebastian recuperó la botella y se sirvió la segunda copa de la noche en menos de cinco minutos. Aquello podía acabar realmente mal.

\- ¿Una cuestión de confianza? – Preguntó. No debería, pues era el que más tenía que perder con aquello.

\- Más bien una cuestión de intimidad. Todos tenemos cosas que no queremos que nadie sepa de buenas a primeras. – El hombre suspiró y dejó su copa a un lado. El inmortal reparó en que todavía no se había quitado la chaqueta al entrar.

\- ¿Por no conocer suficiente a la otra persona?

\- Es posible. Revelar detalles íntimos a un recién conocido es casi como darle un arma contra ti, ¿no te parece?

Hubiese querido decirle que no era un recién conocido, pero no le faltaba razón.

\- Si te contase algo sobre mí, ¿ya no seríamos tan desconocidos? – Inquirió Sebastian. Se había acercado a la olla para remover el risotto aún sin saber si lo hacía para que se cocinase bien o porque necesitaba algo en lo que ocupar las manos. No esperó a que el otro respondiese, solo abrió la boca de nuevo. – Yo también odio París. – Por un momento se había imaginado confesando ser inmortal y todo lo demás. Noel era un completo desconocido. Contar secretos terribles a un desconocido parecía menos grave, y la idea de reconocer lo que más le atormentaba le pareció casi divertida. Empezó a esbozar una sonrisa y miró al otro.

Noel no sonreía.

\- Esta noche he llegado tarde porque tenía una reunión de antiguos adictos. Adictos anónimos o como quieras llamarlo. Fui drogadicto durante un par de años.

Levantó su copa y dio un sorbo, al mismo tiempo que Sebastian borraba su sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo 2. Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas!
> 
> Ha costado un poco perfilar todo lo que quería incluir en este capítulo. Ha quedado un poco (un poco bastante) más largo que el primero, pero espero que lo disfrutéis igual.
> 
> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Capítulo 2.**

**Sebastian.**

Si bien el risotto le quedó más que aceptable, el juego de las confesiones le había provocado un nudo en el estómago a Sebastian. Noel no había añadido nada más y él se debatía entre preguntar o salir de allí sin mirar atrás. Para alguien que creía que contar secretos a desconocidos era un error, había sentado precedente en cómo ganar sin proponérselo.

La cena transcurrió en una charla tensa y, tan pronto como acabaron, Sebastian salió de allí. Sabía que era una actitud cobarde, más cuando él mismo tenía sus propios problemas, pero escuchar algo así de la boca de alguien a quién presuponía que su mayor problema era llegar a final de mes lo había dejado sorprendido. Lo peor era plantearse por qué se lo había contado, y más de esa forma, tan cruda y brutalmente sincera que lo había dejado sin palabras. Quizás Noel pensase que era la forma más fácil de provocar que Sebastian confesase que él también tenía sus propios problemas. Quizás solo creyese que si eran amigos tenía que ser sincero. El único problema era que, aunque quisiese, el inmortal no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

En algún momento de la madrugada, tumbado en su cama, se dio cuenta de que la confesión del librero no le había provocado ningún rechazo. No sabía nada de su vida, no sabía las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a hacer lo que hizo, pero sabía bien lo qué lo había hecho a él beber hasta prácticamente morir de alcoholismo crónico. Todo el mundo tenía una historia, y era valiente poder decirlo con la tranquilidad que había tenido el hombre.

Sea como fuere, Sebastian sabía que no quería dejar de verlo.

Se levantó a la mañana siguiente, se vistió y se dirigió a la librería. A través del escaparate pudo ver que el hombre ya estaba allí, con los codos apoyados en el mostrador, con un lápiz en la mano y revisando lo que podía ser un libro de cuentas o de existencias. Abrió la puerta y su cabeza se levantó enseguida para ver quién había entrado. Pudo advertir su expresión de sorpresa, de incredulidad. Seguramente pensaba que no iba a volver a verle la cara y Sebastian tuvo que contenerse para no reírse.

\- Buenos días. ¿Hay café? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, quitándose la chaqueta mientras hablaba.

\- No...no he puesto la cafetera hoy. – Reconoció Noel. Se le había quedado la boca ligeramente entreabierta y el lápiz había sido olvidado en algún lugar del mostrador. – No te esperaba. – Reconoció.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me viste beber tanto como para pensar que no encontraría la librería? – Respondió, caminando hacia la trastienda. Encendió la cafetera y dejó la chaqueta a un lado. Escuchó pasos tras él y giró la cabeza por encima del hombro. En los meses que habían transcurrido desde que se desmayó en su puerta nunca lo había visto así. Su cara era una mezcla de confusión y, quizás, un poco de miedo. No había llegado a acercarse y apretaba las manos contra sus piernas.

\- Después de anoche, pensaba que no iba a volver a verte.

Sebastian mantuvo silencio y se sirvió una taza de café. Dio un sorbo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Entendía el miedo de que no te aceptasen después de saber lo peor de ti. Entendía lo aterrado que debía de estar Noel para mirarlo así.

\- Estaba casado. Tenía tres hijos. Todos murieron hace tiempo. – Tragó saliva para bajar el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta cuando decidió equilibrar la balanza. – Cuando los perdí, encontré otra familia. Otras personas que son importantes para mí, pero la cagué, y ahora no puedo volver con ellos.

Tomó otro sorbo de café y se apoyó en la pared para que las piernas dejasen de temblarle. Siguieron mirándose y, ahora, los dos tenían la misma expresión.

\--

Noel se había criado en un orfanato. Lo dejaron allí siendo un recién nacido y estuvo hasta los dieciocho años. Hubo varios intentos de adoptarlo, pero al final siempre encontraban una excusa para devolverlo allí. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad no tuvo más remedio que irse. Para entonces, ya tenía malas amistades. Un grupo de chicos y chicas que tampoco tenían edad para reformatorio, y otros tantos cuyos padres habían dado por imposibles. Vivían todos juntos y compartían las ganancias personales, ya fueran obtenidas por trabajo o de formas menos lícitas. Para un chaval de dieciocho años que no había tenido una familia nunca era lo más parecido a una a la que podía aspirar. Se quedó pillado por una chica que tenía familia en Lyon y la siguió hasta allí, donde la susodicha le dio una patada tan metafórica como real.

No le costó mucho volver a encontrar compañías igual de malas a las que había tenido en Burdeos, aunque ya hiciese unos años que había entrado en la veintena. Intentaba ganarse la vida honradamente, pero era complicado para alguien sin ningún tipo de formación. Pudo encontrar un hueco en un bar de mala muerte, con una clientela con una reputación completamente nefasta y unos empleados todavía peores.

Allí conoció a Antoine. De todos los que había allí, era el peor con creces, y el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás. Alto, más alto que él, y ya era complicado con su metro noventa, de ojos claros y pelo oscuro, sonrisa de picardía y unas intenciones no siempre limpias. Era un milagro que hubiese llegado vivo a los treinta.

\--

\- Un hombre. – Sebastian se rellenó la taza de café y se acomodó mejor para mirarlo.

\- Ya te digo. ¿Sigo con la historia?

\- Por favor.

\--

Antoine hablaba mucho, pero nunca de sí mismo, y lo poco que contaba era evidentemente falso. Noel no se lo reprochaba, y con el tiempo adquirió la misma actitud silenciosa en lo que respectaba a su vida. Lo que sí hacían mucho era pasar tiempo juntos, en la trastienda del bar o en el minúsculo apartamento que Noel podía permitirse (ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía Antoine). El mayor prefería usar su boca y la ajena para cosas más interesantes, y Noel se dejó enseñar sin protestar.

Pasaron cerca de cinco años de idas y venidas. Antoine aparecía y desaparecía, no siempre solo, lo que provocaba cada vez un nuevo resentimiento en Noel. Por alguna razón, no haber tenido nunca a nadie provocaba un sentimiento de necesidad en él del que Antoine se aprovechaba. Pedía perdón con sus ojos claros y conseguía volver a la cama del joven antes de que él se diese cuenta de lo que había pasado. Ayudaba bastante que siempre que regresaba trajese con él una bolsa de pastillas que compartía generosamente. Los últimos años de relación estaban tan borrosos en la memoria de Noel que, por mucho que lo había intentado, no tenía ni idea de qué había ocurrido para acabar en París.

Antoine no había ido con él, pero solo porque se había marchado con una bailarina que había conocido en una fiesta, con muchos amigos que podían ser potenciales clientes para él. Noel se quedó solo de nuevo.

En la capital su vida no mejoró, y más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte sabía hacer pocas cosas. Tener una adicción no le ayudó tampoco. Los trabajos que encontraba no le daban para financiarse sus vicios, y tuvo que recurrir a algunas cosas de las que dijo no sentirse orgulloso. Sebastian tampoco le preguntó.

Así conoció a _madame_ Durand. Noel se había dejado caer una noche en la puerta de su librería, tan colocado que fue incapaz de dar un paso más. Ella tenía ya los sesenta y cinco años cumplidos y no se dejaba sorprender fácilmente, ni siquiera por un hombre adulto con unos problemas más que obvios. Le dejó quedarse en su casa durante unos días, hasta que fue evidente que ella no podía ayudarlo como quería y le buscó ayuda profesional. A él le daba mucha vergüenza que una completa desconocida quisiese sacarlo del agujero oscuro que era su vida, pero _madame_ Durand no era de la misma opinión. Cuando fue a visitarlo a rehabilitación, él le preguntó al respecto.

\- Nunca está de más un poco de caridad.

\--

_Madame_ Durand estaba sola. Había heredado una pequeña librería familiar que había visto años mejores, pero el cariño que le tenía hacía imposible que pensase siquiera en deshacerse de ella. Su única familia era un pequeño club de lectura con varias mujeres que rondaban su misma edad, y que al ver a Noel en la librería no se cortaron de preguntarle a su amiga si se había echado un amante.

\- Más bien un ayudante. – Cualquiera que hubiese visto a Noel en esa época hubiese pensado más en él como un cadáver que como un joven atractivo. _Madame_ Durand lo había rescatado como un pequeño gatito que alguien hubiese dejado en una caja de cartón en un callejón, y Noel no comprendió porqué lo había hecho, al menos en ese momento. Con el paso de los meses, se dio cuenta de que por mucha gente que la rodease, estaba tan sola como él.

Ella nunca le pidió nada, ni le preguntó cómo había acabado allí. Le pagó la rehabilitación en un buen centro durante medio año y lo visitó cada fin de semana para asegurarse de su progreso. Cuando le dieron el alta, ella lo contrató para trabajar en su librería. No había dinero real que darle por sus servicios, pero Noel habría trabajado veinticuatro horas de forma ininterrumpida por pura gratitud hacia aquella mujer.

Le permitía dormir en su apartamento, en el pequeño dormitorio de invitados que poseía. Con el tiempo, los dos desarrollaron una simbiosis de difícil explicación, pero para la cual ninguno de los dos necesitaba palabras. Se hacían compañía y no se ponían etiquetas.

Noel cumplió los treinta en París con la mejor salud que había tenido nunca, tanto física como mental. _Madame_ Durand no llegó a los setenta años.

Un día como otro cualquiera empezó a sentirse mal y para cuando un médico quiso buscar solución, ya no la tenía. Un cáncer que llevaba años creciendo en sus huesos había decidido que era hora para las despedidas. Entre el estupor y la incredulidad, Noel vio como la única persona que le había dado una oportunidad en su miserable vida se iba. Llegado el momento, en aquel pequeño piso encima de la librería, se vio obligado a administrarle una dosis de morfina que los médicos le habían dejado en caso de que el dolor se volviese insoportable. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le sujetó la mano hasta que dejó de respirar, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de absoluta paz.

\--

Sebastian había alargado de forma inconsciente la mano y agarró con ella el antebrazo del contrario. Noel había bajado la mirada cuando las palabras se le acabaron y volvió a levantarla al sentir el contacto del inmortal. Forzó una sonrisa que no engaño al otro, que se acercó más todavía y le puso la otra mano sobre el hombro.

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien. – Noel asintió sin mirarlo. Suspiró y su cuerpo se relajó un poco. – Cuando ella murió… Pensé que todo se había acabado. Pero al día siguiente apareció un abogado, que me dijo que _madame_ Durand me había nombrado su heredero. La casa, la librería… Ella sabía que no valía nada, pero para mí lo significaba todo. Si no hubiese sido por ella…

Por puro impulso acabó abrazándolo. Noel era ligeramente más alto que él, aunque Sebastian fuese más corpulento. La imagen acabó siendo un poco extraña, pero lo último que pensaba era lo que pensaría alguien si los veía. El librero suspiró y acabó relajándose del todo en sus brazos, mientras el inmortal cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su nariz se hundiese en su cabello.

\- Me salvó la vida, Sebastian. Ella…No tenía por qué ayudarme, pero lo hizo. – Su voz sonaba estrangulada.

\- Igual que hiciste conmigo. – Murmuró. Esperó un poco para soltarlo y no se apartó hasta que lo vio levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

\- Ya te dije que la confianza daba asco. – Suspiró el librero. Se notaba que todavía no se sentía cómodo con la confesión que había hecho, aunque ambos sabían que se había callado partes que aún le debían avergonzar.

El inmortal estuvo a punto de hacer algún comentario “divertido” para salir del paso, pero cuando abrió la boca, lo que le salió fue algo que le avergonzaba a él.

Le contó que había estado casado y que habían tenido tres hijos. Le contó que estuvo en el ejército y que lo echaron. Le contó que había encontrado a otra familia cuando estaba en sus horas bajas, pero ni siquiera Andy, Joe o Nicky pudieron sacarlo de la espiral de autodestrucción en la que estaba inmerso. Le contó que Nile se había unido a ellos, y que entonces había hecho algo para que ellos le odiasen. No pudo decirle que fuese inmortal, que había intentado dejar de serlo de todas las formas posibles. No pudo decirle que lo colgaron en Rusia allá por 1812, y que deseaba que todo hubiese acabado ahí para no seguir viviendo todo lo que siguió.

No lo dijo, pero Noel lo abrazó igual que había hecho él antes. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió bien.

\--

Los días siguientes a aquel transcurrieron con una tranquilidad que fue despedazando más retazos de sus respectivos pasados. Sebastian se enteró de que Noel no había pretendido hacer muchas amistades en París por sus anteriores intentos. Su vida social se basaba en el grupo de apoyo de antiguos adictos y, muy de vez en cuando, el club de lectura de _madame_ Lassarre (cuando ya no podía escaparse de ellas). Las mujeres habían conocido a _madame_ Durand y habían pseudo-adoptado al hombre para asegurarse de que seguía el camino recto.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué no salen de aquí. – Sebastian apartó el bolígrafo del libro de existencias para no hacer un manchón cuando se echó a reír por la cara que le puso el otro.

\- Que te quede claro: vienen porque quieren que me suba a la escalera y mirarme el trasero. Ahora solo les queda esperar a que tú lo hagas algún día.

\- Seguro que prefieren el producto original.

\- No sé qué decirte. – Terminó de colocar un par de libros en sus estanterías y le echó un vistazo cuando se acercó al mostrador. – Yo diría que tengo una dura competencia.

\--

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en París?

Había quedado claro que los dos tenían nulas dotes culinarias, así que habían aprovechado la caja del día para irse a cenar en un pequeño _bistró._ Les habían servido un vino tinto bastante bueno, y estaban esperando al segundo plato cuando Noel se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

Ya sabía un poco de los inmortales, retazos que Sebastian le había confiado. Que Andy había sido más madre que amiga durante bastante tiempo, por ejemplo. O que se quedaba obnubilado viendo a Nicky cocinar para la familia, o que le encantaba ver el fútbol con Joe, escuchando maldiciones en diversos idiomas.

\- Cuando lo solucionéis, podríamos ver un partido juntos. – Había propuesto con voz suave, en un intento por animarle cuando vio que Sebastian agachaba la cabeza.

Les sirvieron un par de filetes con patatas asadas y salsa que hicieron temer al inmortal que su amigo muriese por el colesterol.

\- Es…difícil de decir. Nos hemos dado un tiempo. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Suena a pareja mal avenida. – Opinó el librero con el ceño fruncido, aunque notó el sarcasmo en su voz. Era difícil explicarle el punto de la antigua guardia cuando no podía contarle que los conocía desde hacía unos doscientos años.

\- Más o menos. – Escondió su sonrisa tras su copa de vino que, para sorpresa de todos, seguía siendo la primera que le habían servido. – No, Nicky y Joe llevan mucho tiempo casados, Andy…Andy es Andy. Y Nile acaba de llegar, básicamente.

\- Entonces… Andy y tú…- Lo miró dubitativo, sin estar seguro de que le fuese a dar una respuesta. A Sebastian le costó un poco encontrarla, pero abrió la boca.

\- No… No me lo he planteado nunca. – Reconoció, aunque no era del todo sincero. Había visto con cierta envidia la relación de sus amigos, bien por estar solo y ver que ellos lo habían tenido tan “sencillo” para encontrar a alguien con quien compartir la eternidad, bien porque él mismo se creía incapaz de mantener a nadie tanto tiempo junto a él. No podría decir que sus compañeros, masculinos o femeninos, no eran atractivos, pero ni se habría atrevido a soñar que alguno de ellos pudiera aceptarlo tal y como era. – Ellos tienen su matrimonio, Andy de vez en cuando se buscaba a alguien…

\- ¿Y tú…?

\- Alguna vez. – Reconoció. – Pero ninguna relación. Poca cosa, y ninguna importante. – Permitió que terminaran de cenar antes de retomar la conversación. - ¿Siempre supiste que te gustaban tanto hombres como mujeres?

\- No tuve problema en comprobarlo. Cuando era joven…diría que era un poco soñador. Que si te enamoras, que si sigues a la gente que te gusta… Y ya sabes cómo terminó. – Añadió, haciendo referencia a la historia que ya le había contado. – Y cuando te rompen el corazón usas el sexo para que se te pasen las penas. – Bajó la cabeza hacia la mesa, y Sebastian supo que no se refería solo al sexo; igual que él usaba la bebida. Alargó una mano, pero no llegó a tocar la contraria, tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesa. Debió darse cuenta del intento del inmortal, porque Noel levantó de nuevo la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa. – Sea como sea… Creo que lo que importa es encontrar a alguien que te entienda y que no te juzgue. Si esas personas son tu familia, acabaran perdonándote.

\--

Sebastian mentiría si dijese que no había pensado mucho en cómo sería reencontrarse con sus compañeros.

En los primeros instantes de su separación no se había atrevido a imaginar un perdón, ni siquiera cien años después. La nostalgia era como una puñalada constante en las entrañas que no se calmaba ni con la bebida. Caer prácticamente en coma nunca había ayudado y ahora solo ayudaba a que sus sueños inconexos estuviesen plagados de imágenes que saltaban adelante y atrás en sus recuerdos. Rusia. Morir una primera vez. Su familia. Las misiones. Alguna muerte que creía olvidada. El dolor de una herida que no había dejado huella física. Las caras de decepción de los demás inmortales.

Despertaba cubierto de un sudor frío que hacía real la sensación de soledad y no desaparecía de su piel ni después de ducharse. Pasaba todo el día sintiéndose más solo de lo que jamás habría creído posible, contando el hecho de que no recordaba un solo segundo de su existencia en la que no lo carcomiese la soledad.

No había acudido a París porque le trajese buenos recuerdos, solo porque era el único refugio que tenía donde sabía que los demás le darían un poco de espacio, como una norma no escrita. Para Joe y Nicky habría sido Malta, y para Andy…Bueno, encontrar a Andy sin que ella quisiera era realmente imposible. A pesar de no haberlo puesto nunca en común, todos sabían que había ciertas líneas invisibles que no podían traspasar. Quizás por eso Booker nunca había querido hablar de cómo se sentía.

Provenía de una época en la que ser un hombre significaba ser fuerte, sin importar lo que ocurriese. Eras el que tenía que proteger a la familia, a las mujeres y los niños. Peleabas en las guerras que otros empezaban y te enorgullecías del sentimiento patriótico que corría por tus venas al matar a tus enemigos. Quitando el patriotismo absurdo, ser parte de la guardia no le había parecido demasiado distinto. No le cabía duda de que entre ellos había un sentimiento más profundo de lo que la mayoría de las personas llegaban a sentir jamás por otra, y Sebastian estaba acostumbrado al silencio. Imaginaba que Joe y Nicky se lo contaban todos, pero después de un par de veces de escuchar cómo se habían conocido, tenía dudas sobre si hablaban de aquella época de sus vidas. De Andy apenas sabían nada, y Booker creía que ella había empezado a olvidar lo que había sido una vez. Por su parte, sus compañeros sabían por qué había muerto la primera vez, cómo había muerto cada miembro de su familia, cómo había echado a perder su propia existencia… Y la vergüenza de que alguien conociese sus peores momentos había conseguido que su boca se mantuviese firmemente cerrada.

Había creído firmemente que lo que Noel había dicho era cierto, cuanto menos supiese la gente de ti era mejor. Como punto a favor de Booker, la gente duraba poco en comparación con él; los secretos no eran un problema. Por desgracia para él, no esperaba encontrar a alguien con quien se llevase tan bien como para contarle nada.

Tenía claro que si el librero no hubiese llegado a contarle su propia historia él tampoco hubiese dado el paso. No podía decir que hubiese sido completamente sincero, pero escucharse contar su vida al otro se le antojaba extraño. Para terminar su sorpresa, Noel no había hecho ni un mal gesto en lo que duró su relato.

\- No te rías. – Le había pedido Sebastian. Más le habría valido pedirle que no sintiese pena, pero tampoco vio eso en su mirada.

\- No pensaba reírme.

No se rio, evidentemente, igual que Sebastian no se había reído de la suya. Podían ser dos desgraciados, pero eso era de ayuda cuando ponías información en común con el otro.

A veces, los dos estaban en la librería. Noel era bueno con las cuentas (“ _Tampoco hay tanto como para que se me escape nada”_ ) y le había cedido de buena gana las existencias a Sebastian. El inmortal había descubierto libros entre aquellas cuatro paredes que había creído que no volvería a ver nunca. Al principio había preguntado cuando daba con alguna joya olvidada, pero Noel se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y murmurar un “ _ya estaba aquí cuando llegué_ ”, que el inmortal ya sabía que era su forma de decir que había sido cosa de _madame_ Durand. En ese momento, sabía que tenía que cerrar la boca y no preguntar más. A veces sólo lo seguía el silencio, y otras veces conseguía oír algún murmullo con otro pedazo de historia. En esas circunstancias, Sebastian también hallaba la confianza suficiente para devolvérsela, y podían pasarse un buen rato charlando de cosas tan triviales como sus libros favoritos o porqué creían que la liga francesa era mejor que la alemana.

\- ¿Cómo sabes diferenciar los libros originales de las falsificaciones?

\- ¿Te vas a reír?

\- ¿Qué clase de historia vas a contarme para preguntarme si me voy a reír? – Noel dejó el libro de cuentas en el mostrador y se inclinó para mirar a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido.

\- Podemos decir que me pillaron hace mucho tiempo haciendo contrabando y falsificando algunos libros. – Y le habían condenado a servir en las tropas de Napoleón por ello, pero podían pasar de ese pequeño detalle. Dejó el libro que tenía en las manos y esperó su reacción. Noel había apoyado la barbilla sobre su mano y una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro.

\- Eres una sorpresa constante, Bastian.

\--

El partido que jugaba el Olympique era decisivo para su ascenso en la tabla, y Sebastian había insistido en cerrar pronto para poder llegar a verlo al bar que doblaba la esquina al final de la calle. El club de lectura no había hecho su aparición diaria para comprobar cómo iban lo que ellas consideraban un desastre inminente (“ _Dos hombres llevando un negocio solo puede acabar en desgracia_ ”) y el inmortal consiguió que su amigo se quedase sentado en el sofá y lo dejase a él terminar lo que quedaba ese día.

\- Y, recuérdame, ¿por qué se supone que debo apoyar a tu equipo? – Le preguntó Noel, con las piernas colgando por uno de los reposabrazos y la cabeza por el otro, las manos descansando sobre su estómago y el pelo alborotado por la complicada postura.

\- Porque eres un buen amigo, y los amigos tienen que apoyarse en los momentos más importantes. – Cerró la caja y rodeó el sofá para colocar los últimos dos ejemplares que se habían quedado sin ordenar en su correspondiente estantería. Aprovechó el viaje para darle un ligero toque en la frente. – Anda, muévete, o nos quitarán todos los asientos.

\- Está bien, está bien. – Sebastian ya había traído sus chaquetas y lo instaba a ponerse en pie para salir de la librería a toda prisa entre las risas del otro.

A su favor, había tenido razón y el bar tenía pocos sitios libres, pero pudieron hacerse con una mesa diminuta al fondo con una visión bastante deficiente de la televisión. Noel le cedió la silla que estaba frente a ella y se dejó caer en una con la que podía ver algo de refilón; Sebastian se movió un poco para dejarle espacio, y con dos hombres tan altos acabaron hechos un lío con las piernas bajo la mesa. Noel tuvo que pasar una por encima de las espinillas del inmortal para tener algo de espacio.

\- ¿Desde cuándo hay tantos seguidores del Olympique en París? – Se quejó Noel cuando consiguieron pedir dos cervezas a un camarero evidentemente saturado por toda la gente que había.

\- Seguro que esto no pasa con el Burdeos. – Hubiese intentado alejarse para evitar un golpe de venganza, pero el espacio era reducido y Noel bastante compasivo como para solo echarle una mala mirada. – Perdón, perdón… Yo invito a la primera ronda para compensar.

\- Nada, tranquilo. A lo mejor consigo que nos inviten a nosotros. – Su mirada pasaba por encima del hombro del inmortal hacia la barra del bar, y él la siguió hasta un hombre que sonreía con lo que le parecieron claras intenciones. Se giró hacia Noel de nuevo, un poco dubitativo.

\- Es que… ¿te gusta o…? ¿Os conocéis? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Pero ese tipo parece que le interesa poco el Olympique como a mi… Y si tiene la cartera suelta podemos sacarle un par de rondas con facilidad.

\- ¿Vas a ligar con él para que nos pague las copas?

\- ¡Eh! Te recuerdo que así he conseguido sobrevivir hasta ahora. La generosidad de los desconocidos que esperan algo de ti te consiguen al menos unas cervezas mientras ves un partido de fútbol. – No lo había visto sonreír así hasta entonces; mordiéndose la punta de la lengua y la mirada fija en el otro, como si tuviesen una especie de conversación no verbal entre ellos que no incluía a Sebastian. Carraspeó para hacerse notar y Noel volvió a mirarlo. Algo en su rostro debió avisarle de que no le gustaba la idea, porque se incorporó un poco en su silla. – Tranquilo, era una broma. No voy a dejarte solo con un partido tan importante. Es lo que hacemos los buenos amigos.

Le habría replicado, pero apareció el camarero con sus cervezas y un par de chupitos que no habían pedido. Señaló al hombre de la barra como única explicación y Noel elevó su vaso como agradecimiento silencioso. No comentó nada más sobre el tema. Sebastian apartó su vaso; ya no tenía ganas de beber.

\--

El frío llegó casi sin darse cuenta. Los años pasaban para Sebastian de forma imperceptible, pero en esos pocos meses que llevaba en París sentía que había vivido más que en las últimas décadas. Pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo con Noel y, aunque a veces le parecía que se aprovechaba del otro, él le había dejado claro que su vida se basaba en la librería y las reuniones de ex – adictos. En la librería ya era indiferente quién abriese a primera hora, porque el inmortal tenía una llave para cuando llegaba antes. Sabía los días que Noel tenía reunión y procuraba no dejarse caer esas noches por su casa, sobre todo porque entendía que después no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Las mañanas después salía a correr muy temprano y Sebastian lo recibía en la puerta de su casa con el desayuno.

\- No le veo utilidad a salir a correr si luego me vas a traer todo esto. – Apuntó cuando vio una bolsa con croissants.

\- Es el espíritu francés. Esforzarse solo merece la pena si luego puedes comerte uno de estos. – Sebastian alargó el brazo con uno en la mano y se echó a reír cuando le pegó un buen bocado.

Noel le había ofrecido salir a correr juntos algún día, pero la mirada de Sebastian debió dejarle bastante claro que ni se lo planteaba. No es que odiase el ejercicio físico (con las misiones que llevaba a cabo era importante estar preparado) pero se decía a sí mismo que tomarse un descanso tampoco le sentaba mal. Con aquella negativa, tuvo que aguantar una mirada casi igual de significativa del librero, que después de apurar el desayuno le pinchó el costado suavemente con un dedo, arqueando una ceja después.

El siguiente día que Noel salió a correr temprano se encontró a Sebastian esperándolo en la puerta.

\--

La primera vez que fueron a la casa de Sebastian pudo ver cómo Noel echaba un vistazo al espacio y casi cómo sus neuronas intentaban buscar desesperadamente algo agradable qué decir.

Sabía que el lugar era un absoluto desastre y no pretendía negarlo, pero le hizo demasiada gracia ver la expresión del otro.

\- Y dime… ¿A qué mafia le has robado su piso franco?

Se mordió el labio para no reírse del comentario y aprovechó que no le veía con la puerta abierta de la nevera. Sacó dos cervezas y le tendió una.

\- Es algo provisional. – Comentó. “ _Provisional para cien años”._ – Tampoco necesito mucho espacio, así que es suficiente.

\- No te niego eso, pero ¿qué tienes contra limpiar de vez en cuando? – Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y dio un sorbo del botellín.

\- No lo he visto tan importante. Además… Si lo hiciese, no tendría excusa para pasar tanto por tu casa.

Sin duda, ver su expresión de incomprensión se había convertido en una de las cosas que más le gustaba ver.

\--

A mediados de noviembre, la calle sufrió una transformación que Sebastian no había previsto.

\- Navidad, ¿recuerdas? Esa época en la que la gente siente la necesidad de estar feliz. – Rezongó Noel. Desde que empezó el frío en París, el librero estaba de mal humor bastante a menudo, y la época navideña tampoco parecía hacerle mucha ilusión.

\- Parece que a ti no te hace especialmente feliz. – Comentó con suavidad desde la otra punta de la librería al terminar de colocar los ejemplares de la última caja que habían recibido. Noel abrió la boca para responder, pero debía ser algo lo bastante borde como para que la cerrase y volviese a pensar.

\- Nunca he tenido ese sentimiento navideño. No tenía una familia con quién celebrarlo, así que… - Se encogió de hombros y suspiró después. - ¿A ti te gusta?

\- No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que lo celebré. – Reconoció. Echó un vistazo a la librería, vacía como de costumbre, y luego volvió a mirarlo a él. - ¿Y si colocamos algo de decoración en el escaparate? Podría atraer a la gente.

\- ¿Y hacerles creer que aquí tenemos espíritu navideño? No sé si compensa. – A pesar de su reticencia, Sebastian notaba que ya no tenía tantas ganas de negarse. – Bueno, podría aceptar, a cambio de un pequeño aliciente. ¿Aceptarías ponerte un gorro de Papa Noel?

\--

\- ¿Y por qué no llevas un gorro de Papa Noel?

La pregunta de _madame_ Lassarre hizo que Noel se deshiciese en carcajadas, mientras Sebastian lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Eso le dije yo. Me engañó para poner decoración por toda la librería y él no ayuda en nada. Imagine la de ventas que haríamos si lo hiciese… - Le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa ante la posibilidad de que el inmortal le lanzase un libro, cosa muy probable dado cómo le estaba mirando.

\- No suelo darle la razón, pero quizás atraerías un poco más de público… Aunque ahora se os abarrote el local. – La mujer lanzó una mirada alrededor, a las otras dos personas que estaban echando un vistazo por las estanterías.

Ciertamente, un poco de decoración parecía llamar la atención de la gente. Habían comprado unas luces para el escaparate y unos cuantos adornos para el interior. El club de lectura les había regalado lo que parecía un diminuto belén que no supieron bien dónde colocar pero que por algún motivo había atraído a medio barrio hasta allí.

\- El niño Jesús todavía quiere a los desarrapados como nosotros. – Comunicó Noel con solemnidad, a lo que Sebastian solo pudo darle la razón con un asentimiento.

Sea como fuere, la cantidad de trabajo se había cuadriplicado (partiendo de que antes era nulo) y los dos se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo allí. Solían ir a comer a casa de Noel para no tener que ir muy lejos, y algunas noches el librero invitaba al inmortal a dormir en su casa para que no tuviese que irse tan tarde. Se le había hecho raro el principio estar en la habitación contigua a la de su amigo y escuchar su respiración suave en el silencio de la noche. Todavía tenía esos sueños con sus compañeros que lo despertaban jadeando y provocaban que el corazón le latiese a toda velocidad. Los añoraba más de lo que había creído posible, teniendo en cuenta que solían pasar largos periodos de tiempo separados sin grandes problemas, pero él lo achacaba a que lo habían apartado y se sentía abandonado. Cuando eso le pasaba no conseguía volver a dormirse en un par de horas al menos y se revolvía entre las sábanas, inquieto. Una noche fue a buscar un vaso de agua para calmar la garganta seca y la puerta entreabierta de Noel le llamó la atención. Apoyó una mano y la empujó con cuidado de que no hiciese ruido y lo despertase. Él estaba dormido, acurrucado sobre sí mismo en un ovillo, lo que le hizo sonreír al pensar en un hombre tan grande como él durmiendo como un niño pequeño.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, mirándolo dormir. Al darse cuenta sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la cama. Últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo eso de quedarse obnubilado mirándolo. A veces, si era mucho tiempo, Noel encontraba su mirada y le regalaba una sonrisa. Sebastian no sabía en qué punto habían llegado al nivel de entendimiento de no necesitar palabras, pero podían comunicarse con una simple mirada y entenderse a la perfección.

Ahora que tenía trabajo a tiempo completo en la librería se daba cuenta de que no bebía tanto. En verano no podía recordar alguna salida con Noel en la que no se emborrachase. No era que no se sintiese avergonzado de permitir que alguien lo viese así pero ya hacía muchos años que había aprendido a comerse ese sentimiento cuando sus compañeros lo veían. Andy podía beber por un batallón y no dar ni un traspié; Joe no bebía, más por costumbre que por creencias, y Nicky fingía que no se daba cuenta de porqué había tantas botellas vacías en los pisos francos para dejarle una taza caliente de café o una infusión en su mesilla. No recordaba haber tenido resaca desde que murió por primera vez, aunque sí lagunas de momentos en los que no estaba seguro de haberse comportado adecuadamente.

No había dejado de beber alcohol, no podía negarlo. Aun así, ya no recordaba dónde había dejado la petaca que solía llevar guardada como su bien más preciado. Noel no lo juzgaba ni con una mala mirada. Las noches en las que no caminaba en línea recta había encontrado su brazo como ayuda para llegar la cama. No se había escondido en esas ocasiones, pero el inmortal había ido reduciendo esas ocasiones sin ser consciente, achacándolo a que sus salidas nocturnas se habían reducido, y que cuando lo hacían prefería centrarse en lo que le decía el otro y no en beber una copa tras otra. No es que bebiesen un vaso de agua cada uno, pero la compañía ajena se hacía mejor si no tomaban de más.

\- No tengo problema en tomar una copa. Por suerte, el alcohol nunca me ha traído problemas. – Ironizó él. – El café me pone de los nervios, pero una cerveza todavía no ha provocado que haga ninguna tontería.

Sebastian no podía decir lo mismo, y esa noche se demostró a sí mismo que estaba mejor sin alcohol.

Las luces de Navidad parecían atraer a la gente a la calle y muchos parecían haber optado por volver a la costumbre de comprar libros como regalo. Sebastian se había encontrado a sí mismo dando consejos de novelas que comprar a la novia de un veinteañero y a unos padres con dos niños que parecían muy poco interesados en libros y mucho en toquetearlo todo. Esas dos pequeñas fieras le recordaron por un momento a sus propios hijos cuando eran pequeños y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar.

Cuando terminaron, ya hacía unas cuantas horas que había anochecido, las tripas le rugían de hambre y la garganta seca le pedía a gritos una copa. Por la cara de Noel, su tarde había sido igual de entretenida y aceptó de buen grado ir a algún local cercano. Un par de copas y unos platos de comida caliente después se contaron lo que habían hecho cada uno, como si no hubiesen estado en el mismo espacio todo el tiempo.

\- Sé que es dinero, pero echo de menos cuando éramos muchos menos en la librería. – Noel había apoyado la frente en la mano y se apartaba el pelo que le caía sobre esta.

\- Nos ayuda a cenar algo esta noche. – Sebastian podría haberle acercado un plato, pero hacía un rato que estaban vacíos y su copa volvía a estar llena, por lo que la elevó como si brindase. Noel arqueó una ceja, aunque acabó devolviéndole el gesto.

\- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti; que siempre ves el lado bueno de las cosas. – Apuntó.

Seguía diciendo lo mismo después de una hora, cuando los dos habían rebasado ampliamente su límite normal de copas. Hacía tiempo que Sebastian no se emborrachaba y por lo que veía, Noel debía llevar años sin beber tanto alcohol. Su risa era todavía más fácil de lo habitual y se la había contagiado al inmortal. Dos tipos borrachos riéndose como idiotas no eran la clientela más deseada, así que el dueño les acercó la cuenta y los despidió con viento fresco. Los dos salieron a medianoche a un viento helado propio de aquellas fechas y con las venas repletas de whiskey barato, por lo que fue una suerte que no muriesen de hipotermia (al menos uno de ellos de forma perpetua). Noel le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo aprovechando esos centímetros de diferencia entre ellos y Sebastian pasó el suyo por la cintura ajena. Tenía la nariz enterrada en el cuello del librero y aspiraba su aroma mientras luchaba por seguir andando, no trastabillar y acabar tirado en el suelo. No podría decir cómo acabaron de nuevo en la librería, pero entre tener un lugar caliente donde dormir la mona o quedarse tirados a la intemperie, la primera era mejor opción. Descartado por completo el intentar subir las escaleras hasta el piso por miedo a romperse la crisma.

Les llevó un par de minutos encontrar la llave correcta de la puerta y no pudieron parar de reír casi histéricamente mientras tanto. Sebastian pateó una pila de libros que habían dejado sin colocar y se desternilló con más fuerza. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se reía?

\- Necesitamos un café. – Consiguió decir cuando paró de reír. – Un café muy cargado.

\- No, no, no… Yo no…

\- No bebes café, lo sé. Pero ven. – Cogió su mano y tiró hacia la trastienda para que lo acompañase. El estrecho pasillo hasta allí les hizo trastabillar. Noel se golpeó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un gemido de dolor. – Lo siento, perdona… - Le levantó el rostro con ambas manos con la idea de comprobar que no fuese nada grave, pero lo que hizo fue atraerlo hacia él y besarlo. Fue un beso más bien torpe, como solo dos personas bebidas podían besarse y, sin embargo, tardó en separarse de él. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada confusa de Noel y con sus labios entreabiertos; aún tenía una mano en la cabeza, aunque parecía que se le había olvidado el dolor del golpe. – Perdona… - Volvió a musitar. Le hizo girar hasta quedar a su espalda y palpar sobre su pelo en busca de un chichón. Noel se dejó manejar sin decir nada y Sebastian temió haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, hasta que el librero lo miró por encima de su hombro y se inclinó hacia los labios del inmortal en busca de un segundo beso. Le pilló por sorpresa y le costó un momento devolvérselo. Todavía tenía una mano en su cadera y la usó para rodearlo con el brazo y pegarse a su espalda. Escuchó el jadeo de Noel cuando deslizó los labios por su cuello y presionó un poco hasta conseguir que lo hiciese de nuevo, como si todos sus esfuerzos fueran suficientes si Noel sonaba así.

Elevó una mano para situarla en su pecho y sintió la mano del otro en su antebrazo, clavándole los dedos. Dudó sobre si era demasiado y se apartó para darle espacio.

\- No. – El librero apretó la cadera contra la suya y fue Sebastian el que gimió esa vez. Escondió el rostro en su cuello cuando los pantalones empezaron a apretarle. No quería ir demasiado lejos, pero mentiría si dijese que era plenamente consciente de a dónde estaban yendo las cosas.

Las manos de los dos hombres se movían como si ambos supiesen lo que querían y no se atrevieran a dar el paso. Sebastian seguía teniendo una mano en el pecho de Noel y lo apretaba ligeramente sin llegar más lejos, sin tocar su piel por debajo de la ropa. Se moría de ganas por saber si él también estaba ardiendo por la necesidad de más, pero el poco sentido común que le quedaba en su mente alcoholizada estaba horrorizado por lo que sucedía en la trastienda de la librería. Noel no pareció planteárselo tanto; la mano con la que sujetaba su muñeca se había soltado y había viajado hasta el muslo de su amigo. Sebastian se mordió el labio al sentir el tanteo de sus dedos hacia el interior de su muslo, peligrosamente cerca de su erección. Tenía que darle un punto a favor por conseguir desabrocharle los pantalones a tientas, borracho y de espaldas, aunque trató de no pensar si era por experiencia previa.

\- Noel. – Esa vez fue su turno de jadear, sin saber bien si era para que se diese prisa o que se detuviese. Él lo miró por encima del hombro de nuevo, los ojos nublados y los labios entreabiertos, provocando que cualquier idea previa que tuviese se fuese al garete. Atrapó sus labios con un hambre voraz, justo cuando Noel cerró los dedos en torno a su polla, provocando que algo parecido a un quejido se le escapase de la boca. La risa del otro se estrelló contra sus labios y no tardó en iniciar un movimiento ascendente y descendente que hizo que le temblasen las piernas. Dudaba que pudiese aguantar mucho tiempo y temía dejar al otro a medio camino, por lo que movió las manos hasta el botón de los vaqueros de Noel. Consiguió abrirlos después de un par de intentos, sus dedos patinando desde la parte baja del estómago hasta la cintura de su ropa interior. Pudo sentir el leve temblor que incitó con su acción y sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa socarrona. Lo que le descolocó fue que Noel sacó la mano de sus pantalones de golpe, haciéndole pensar que había cometido un error, aún sin estar seguro de cúal. Para su sorpresa, el librero usó las dos manos para bajarse los vaqueros y la ropa interior hasta los muslos. No le dio tiempo a entender lo que estaba pensando porque volvió a pegarse a él y Sebastian ya no pudo resistir la tentación de ponerle las manos encima; los dedos deslizándose por su cintura desnuda. Mientras, Noel volvió a echar la mano hacia atrás y él solo consiguió encajar la erección de Sebastian entre sus muslos, apretándole ligeramente para hacer que ese roce fuese más intenso. El inmortal mentiría si dijese que había probado algo así previamente, pero no se lo planteó demasiado; la necesidad había aumentado hasta un punto imposible de soportar. Noel apoyó las manos en la estantería más cercana para tener un punto de apoyo y Sebastian empujó contra su cuerpo automáticamente. Enterró el rostro en su cuello, repartiendo besos por su piel mientras se movían, un poco descoordinados al principio por el nivel de alcohol de sangre y la falta de costumbre en aquello. Por suerte para ambos, no tardaron mucho en ponerse de acuerdo en el ritmo. Sebastian pudo apreciar por encima de su hombro que Noel se estaba masturbando y la imagen provocó en su cuerpo un latigazo de placer que desencadenó su orgasmo. Apretó el pecho contra la espalda de su amigo y se dejó ir en un sonoro gemido y los ojos apretados. Pudo escuchar a Noel poco después y supuso que también se había corrido, y la trastienda se llenó de jadeos ahogados de los dos hombres intentando recuperar el aliento.

Se mantuvieron en la misma posición durante unos minutos mientras esa bruma se disipaba. Sebastian abrió los ojos y apartó el rostro del cuello de Noel. Pudo distinguir una marca rojiza en su piel y se dio cuenta que se lo había provocado él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se alejó despacio del contrario. Los dos se recolocaron la ropa sin volver a mirarse, pero cuando estuvieron vestidos se encontraron frente a frente. La vergüenza se apropió de él, y cuando vio que Noel estaba a punto de decir algo se dio la vuelta y salió de la librería a toda prisa.

\--

Aquella noche fue incapaz de dormir. Tumbado en su cama, solo pudo mirar el techo y preguntarse qué narices había pasado. Ni en un millón de años (si es que llegaba a vivirlos) se hubiese visto en una situación como aquella.

Sus únicos recuerdos de carácter sexual después de la muerte de su esposa eran retazos de una noche con alguna mujer en un bar cualquiera tras un tonteo sin importancia. No podía decir que ninguna de ellas le hubiese importado demasiado y ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la última mujer que hubiese conocido así, pero tampoco se había sentido nunca seguro de poder ver a otra persona que le importase morir. Tenía entendido que a Andy le había pasado alguna vez, pero Sebastian ya había perdido a una familia y no se atrevió a preguntarle a su líder cómo sobrellevaba algo así. Iba a pasar cien años solo, sí, pero no quería pasarlos llorando la perdida de otro ser querido.

No sabía en qué momento de esos meses había cambiado lo que sentía por Noel, aunque tenía claro que ya no se veían únicamente como amigos, al menos por su parte. ¿Él pensaría lo mismo? Quizás había malinterpretado algún gesto y realmente el joven solo se había dejado llevar. Quizás, cuando había abierto la boca en la trastienda era solo para decirle que no se esperase algo así en el futuro. ¿Quería Sebastian algo más? Ya no lo tenía tan claro.

Al salir de la librería se había repetido de forma frenética que a él no le gustaban los hombres, lo que era cierto. Nunca se había fijado en ninguno y ni remotamente se lo había planteado. Aquellos pocos meses con Noel habían sido la mejor época que había tenido en mucho tiempo y no sabía si aquel lío era una malinterpretación de la falta de intimidad que había tenido en doscientos años. Alguna vez se lanzaban comentarios en un sentido poco amistoso, pero Sebastian lo había achacado a la naturaleza juguetona del librero, no a que tuviese intenciones de algo más. Intentó decidir si que Noel pudiese sentir algo por él era negativo y solo consiguió que el estómago se le hiciese un nudo ante la sola posibilidad. Fue una noche incómoda y muy larga, y cuando amaneció no supo qué hacer. Al final, decidió que lo mejor era ir a la librería y esperar a que estuviesen solos para decirse lo que se tuvieran que decir. Esperaría a que Noel hablase primero, ya que, desde luego, lo consideraba el inteligente de los dos, y luego vería a dónde llegaba la situación.

Para su sorpresa, a pesar de llegar veinte minutos después de la hora de apertura normal, la librería tenía la verja echada todavía. Desde la acera de enfrente intentó vislumbrar las ventanas del piso en la planta superior, pero le dio la sensación de que las persianas estaban bajadas.

Abrió la puerta, encendió luces y preparó todo como solían hacerlo cuando llegaban. No pudo aguantar la necesidad de echar un vistazo a la trastienda, quizás con la idea de que Noel podía haberse quedado allí dormido, solo para encontrarse el espacio limpio y solitario, como si nada hubiese pasado la noche antes.

Pasó todo el día solo, preguntándose si Noel estaría escuchando el ruido que hacían los clientes en la librería y lo estaría ignorando de forma deliverada. El nudo en su estómago se apretaba más con cada hora que pasaba, aunque tuvo suerte y ninguna de las mujeres del club de lectura se pasó aquel día. Bastante tenía con su miserable soledad como para explicar a unas octogenarias porqué el dueño había desaparecido.

Sobre las ocho de la tarde echó el cierre. De nuevo, se asomó desde la acera de enfrente, solo que esa vez sí vio una luz encendida en el piso. Caminó hasta el portal y subió las escaleras hasta la primera planta. Le llevó unos cinco minutos decidirse a llamar a la puerta, pero su puño acabó chocando con la madera. Escuchó pasos detrás y esperó hasta que Noel le abrió. Parpadeó, sorprendido por su aspecto. El pelo despeinado, como si acabase de salir de la cama, un poco pálido y ojeras oscuras en contraste. Se fijó en que iba descalzo y vestido con lo que parecía la ropa que alguien guardaba en el fondo del armario y se olvidaba que estaba allí.

Noel también pareció sorprendido de verlo. No lo invitó a entrar nada más verlo, sino que se mordió el labio inferior, como si tratase de decidir cuál debía ser su próxima acción. Al final, se apartó y dejó que el inmortal entrase.

\- Tengo una resaca de tres pares de cojones. – Reconoció tras cerrar la puerta. – No sé ni cómo estás tú en pie.

\- La costumbre. – Respondió. Respiró hondo un momento y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. – He estado en la librería hoy, y no sabía si te había pasado algo.

\- Si, bueno…No me veía capaz de estar todo el día allí, la verdad. – Noel esquivó su insinuación con sutileza, aunque Sebastian tenía claro que si no había bajado era por no enfrentarlo. Se dio cuenta en cuanto le vio. ¿Tan bien había llegado a conocerlo para saberlo? – Gracias por abrir tú. ¿Has tenido mucho lío?

\- Noel. – La voz del inmortal sonó suave. Se acercó a él y le vio dar un paso atrás, compungido, provocando una sonrisa en Sebastian. No podía creer que Noel tuviese más miedo que él mismo, aunque lo entendía. Le rodeó para llegar a la nevera y buscar algo de beber. Poco dentro, salvo unas cervezas que le hicieron la boca agua y que consiguieron atraerlo lo suficiente como para que rescatase una. Abrió el botellín y se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina mientras decidía qué decir. Noel se había sentado en una silla y tenía el rostro escondido entre las manos; desde esa distancia todavía pudo escucharle suspirar. – Oye…

\- No, espera. – Levantó la cabeza y se apartó el pelo de la frente, la mirada fija en sus manos. – Sé que la he jodido pero bien. No quería… No quería que esto pasase y… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Sebastian.

La cerveza bajaba bastante bien, sobre todo cuando se la bebió casi de golpe. Meneó el botellín e hizo sonar lo poco que quedaba mientras pensaba qué decir. Que Noel fuese el que dijese que aquello había sido una estupidez sin sentido le venía muy bien, y, sin embargo, le disgustó escucharlo de sus labios. Sus problemas eran muchos y variados, pero sentir algo por el que era su mejor y único amigo había quedado en un puesto muy bajo de la lista. Dejó la cerveza en la encimera y fue hasta él. Con su postura, la única forma de que lo mirase lo dejó de rodillas frente a él. Escurrió una de sus manos entre las suyas, lo que provocó que alzase los ojos hasta los suyos. Vio que estaba tan aterrado como él mismo, y eso le hizo sonreír de forma trémula.

\- Anoche fui un idiota. No debería haber salido corriendo de esa forma. Diría que fue por todo lo que bebí, pero ya sabes que soy un idiota en todas las oportunidades que tengo. – Provocarle una pequeña sonrisa le envalentonó. – Si no quieres saber nada de mí nunca más, lo entiendo. Pero… Necesito que sepas que… Que, en estos pocos meses, lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo ha sido estar contigo. Así que… Gracias.

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero las manos de Noel sujetaron la suya y volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas, apoyando la mano libre sobre su rodilla.

\- No eres ningún idiota. Bueno, en ocasiones, pero… - Se ganó un pellizco en el muslo que amplió su sonrisa. – Pero no quiero que te vayas. Eres el único amigo que he tenido en…Mucho, mucho tiempo. No creí que evitar que te murieses en la calle pudiese traernos hasta aquí y, aun así… - Se encogió de hombros, recobrando un poco la seriedad. – Lo de anoche… Sé que no te gustan los hombres, así que no tienes que decir nada al respecto.

\- Tienes razón. – Vio como su expresión se ensombrecía. – Me gustas tú. No sé cómo ha llegado a gustarme un tipo tan complicado como tú, pero… - Noel lo empujó un poco hasta que dio con el culo en el suelo, provocando que Sebastian se riese a carcajadas. Dios, que bien sentaba poder deshacerse de ese peso.

Se levantó al mismo tiempo que Noel dejaba la silla y los dos se encontraron frente a frente. El librero rozó la mano del inmortal, y él giró la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

\- ¿No te vas? – Le preguntó suavemente.

\- No hasta que tú me lo pidas. – Sebastian le apartó el pelo revuelto que estaba de nuevo en su frente y lo escuchó suspirar. - ¿Me lo vas a pedir?

\- No cuentes con ello. – Le sonrió y Sebastian bebió de esa sonrisa como si fuese suficiente para calmarle la garganta seca. Fue mucho más fácil calmarla cuando volvieron a besarse.

\--

Diciembre le había traído una vida que no hubiese creído posible jamás, una que no tenía desde hacía dos siglos. Un trabajo (uno que le gustaba, además), una casa (aunque no fuese suya realmente) y una persona que lo esperaba. Y él si era solo suyo.

Los primeros días después de aquello habían tenido un ataque de timidez extrema. A pesar de que se notaba que querían algo del otro, procuraban no rozarse siquiera, menos aun cuando estaban en público. No habían hablado de si contárselo a alguien, pero Sebastian comentó que tampoco tenían un círculo muy amplio al que comunicárselo. Se preguntaba qué pensaría la guardia si se enterasen de eso, aunque luego se recordó que era posible que ellos no estuviesen pensando en él, precisamente.

Tras un par de días de tensión cada vez que se chocaban, ambos reconocieron que habían pasado hacía tiempo la adolescencia y se dejaron llevar. No es que su relación hubiese cambiado demasiado, salvo las ocasiones en las que tenía frente a él, le sonreía y se lo comía la necesidad de abrazarlo. Y que el otro aprovechase el abrazo para besarlo solo intensificaba las ganas de abrazarlo.

Su rutina diaria no fue muy distinta a la que tenían antes: abrían la librería por la mañana y cerraban por la tarde. Salían a tomar algo o a ver un partido de fútbol después y hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Todo ello, salvo que ahora dormían todas las noches juntos y que Sebastian prácticamente vivía allí. El primer día que se quedó a dormir fue después de confesar. Se había quedado plantado frente a las dos habitaciones, sin tener claro dónde iba a pasar la noche. Noel lo solucionó soltando una carcajada, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su propia habitación. Aunque todavía tenían mucho que trabajar, la naturalidad se impuso entre ellos, y decidieron dejarse llevar.

Un día, mientras cuadraban la caja y se sorprendían de lo que podían conseguir unas luces puestas en un escaparate, Sebastian le comentó la idea que llevaba todo el día rondándole la cabeza.

\- Podríamos salir a cenar. Ya sabes, una cena…oficial.

\- ¿Oficial? ¿Te refieres a una cita?

\- Si. Bueno, ya sabes…Si quieres.

La vergüenza de Sebastian debió de hacerle bastante gracia a Noel o le enterneció, porque no hizo ninguna broma al respecto. Se acercó a él, le tomó la barbilla y le dio un beso bastante intenso.

\- Creo que me debes una buena cita, ¿no? – Elevó una ceja, divertido, y se apartó de él, lo que ayudó al inmortal a volver a pensar. - ¿Vas a tu casa a cambiarte? ¿Te espero en algún sitio?

\- Te mando la dirección al móvil. – Aguantó su mirada de intriga sin soltar prenda. Se despidieron en la puerta de la librería y Sebastian se apresuró a volver a su casa. Seguía igual de abandonada que unas semanas antes, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos. Le envió la dirección del restaurante a Noel antes de meterse en la ducha y apenas unos diez minutos después volvía a salir. Sentía unos nervios impropios de su edad (de la real) y de su tipo de vida. Tuvo que recordarse que hacía meses que no llevaba un arma encima y que tampoco la había echado de menos; no tenía sospechas de que hubiese necesidad de ella. Para no necesitar arma, se sentía más tranquilo con una que planeando una buena noche con Noel.

Lo encontró apoyado en una pared cerca de la dirección que le había mandado y lo saludo con un breve beso. Noel le tomó de la mano mientras esperaba a que les diesen una mesa y tuvo que admitir que le envidiaba esa naturalidad. No sabía si era porque el librero ya tenía alguna experiencia en relaciones más reciente o si es que él estaba demasiado anticuado, o también podía ser que no se hubiese planteado tener una relación, sin más. ¿Quién iba a quererle?

La cena fue bastante agradable, muy parecida a las que solían tener, pero el haberle dado un carácter más romántico la convertía en una noche especial. Como si compartiesen un secreto, se sonreían cuando sus miradas se cruzaban o se rozaban la mano mientras esperaban entre platos. Se marcharon después de un par de horas y caminaron juntos hasta el piso sobre la librería.

Fue a mitad del camino cuando bordeaban el Sena cuando Sebastian tuvo la sensación de que no estaban solos. Las calles a esas horas estaban prácticamente desiertas a causa del frío de diciembre y se tardaba en ver a alguien más mientras caminaban. Aun así, _sabía_ que había alguien cerca. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo por encima del hombro y se llevó la mano de forma instintiva bajo la chaqueta cuando creyó ver una sombra a lo lejos. Se detuvo en medio de la calle, ya perdida toda sutileza, dispuesto a pelear si era necesario. Noel le dirigió una mirada confusa cuando se paró, sin entender qué pasaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, echando una mirada rápida a dónde tenía la suya puesta Sebastian.

\- Me ha parecido ver… - Cerró la mano para alejar la sensación fantasma que le había dejado no encontrar su pistola cerca de su costado. – No tiene importancia.

No le pareció que Noel entendiese que pasaba, pero agradeció que el joven se acercase de nuevo y le plantase un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Seguimos entonces? Tenemos que hacer una parada antes de llegar.

Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño ante aquello, y cuando vio dónde tenían que parar no fue capaz de entenderlo…hasta que vio el pasillo de la farmacia a la que lo había dirigido. Se sonrojó de una forma bastante absurda a su modo de ver, pero comprendió el mensaje implícito de Noel echando un vistazo a las cajas de los preservativos. No fue muy sutil, pero lanzó un agradecimiento en forma de rezo cuando no le preguntó qué lubricante prefería. Con una naturalidad que a él le hubiese resultado imposible se acercó a la caja a pagar todo, y luego retomaron el viaje, aunque se diese cuenta de que Noel se estaba mordiendo el labio con fuerza para no reírse.

\- No tiene gracia.

\- Sí que la tiene. ¿Pensabas hacerlo a pelo? ¿En qué siglo vives?

“ _Si tú supieras_ ”.

\- ¡No, claro que…! Te estás quedando conmigo. – Apoyó el hombro en la puerta del portal y le negó el paso, estirando un brazo a la altura de su pecho. Tenía ganas de borrarlo la sonrisita a besos, y Noel lo sabía, porque se acercó a él y le rozó los labios.

\- Creo que tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte…

\--

Recordaba una ocasión en la que Joe y él estaban solos viendo un partido de fútbol. Andy había salido sin decir adónde, y Nicky había abandonado el salón del refugio en cuanto empezaron los primeros toques de balón en la pantalla. Joe le había dirigido tal mirada de cariño al genovés que Sebastian no se había podido resistir a preguntarle. El otro había enarcado una ceja y le había devuelto la pregunta.

\- ¿Te refieres a la mecánica entre dos hombres? Porque verás…

\- ¡No! No, no me refería a eso… Me refería a…Una relación, con dos personas del mismo sexo durante los siglos y…- Tartamudeó el francés. Solo de pensar en que el árabe le hiciese un esquema de las posturas sexuales que usaba con Nicky se le sonrojaba hasta el pelo. Joe dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro, quizás pensando que la pregunta de Sebastian no iba solo por esos derroteros, pero acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sinceramente…Al final, te deja de importar lo que la gente opine, y más cuando ellos acaban mordiendo el polvo mucho antes que tú. Y…cuando alguien te importa, el menor de tus problemas es lo que tenga entre las piernas.

\--

Quizás, recordar ese momento mientras estaba apoyado en la cabecera de la cama y viendo como Noel se desabrochaba la camisa no era algo que verbalizar. De todas maneras, su mandíbula se había desencajado y su cerebro no tenía a Joe presente, precisamente. Sus ojos se habían deslizado por los dedos ajenos en su camino por los botones, deteniéndose en los retazos de piel que dejaba al aire. Un suspiro distrajo al librero, que levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Gateó desde los pies de la cama hasta sentarse en su regazo y le besó hasta que volvió a suspirar.

\- No te preocupes, ¿vale? Déjate llevar. – Le dijo con una mirada comprensiva. Debía tener claro que la falta de experiencia en esos terrenos tenía a Sebastian un poco preocupado y estaba intentando que no se centrase en eso. Si, estaba preocupado, pero sus manos se movieron por voluntad propia y le bajaron la camisa por los hombros. El cuerpo de Noel era un poco más pequeño que el suyo, aunque fuese más alto. Podía notar en sus músculos el ejercicio que hacía y también las veces que se le olvidaba que tenía que comer. Las yemas de sus dedos corrieron por sus clavículas y su pecho, despacio hasta su estómago. Le oyó suspirar y se inclinó para depositar besos allá dónde lo había tocado antes para que repitiese esos sonidos.

Noel le ayudó con su camisa, rodaron por la cama para quitarse los zapatos entre besos, tironeando un poco de los pantalones para quitárselos. Sebastian solo tenía una bruma como recuerdo de la noche en la trastienda y no estaba seguro de haber visto lo suficiente como para que le gustase, pero Noel tiró de su ropa y Sebastian ayudó con los calzoncillos, hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención. No es que le sorprendiese ver otra polla, pero que tuviese un piercing en el glande era bastante novedoso. Se dio cuenta de que no debió haberlo tocado cuando estuvieron juntos, porque eso sí que lo recordaría.

Noel tenía una ceja arqueada, como si esperase algún comentario al respecto.

\- ¿Duele? – Fue lo único que dijo, provocándole la risa.

\- Cuando te lo haces, como el infierno. Después, tiene sus ventajas.

Sebastian estaba seguro de ello. Ahora que lo veía, tenía ganas de probar algunas cosas.

Noel estaba sentado en la cama con Sebastian sobre sus muslos y dejó que el inmortal explorase a placer. No era muy distinto a tocarse a sí mismo, salvo la evidente satisfacción de verle con la cabeza descolgada hacia atrás y las manos apretando las sábanas.

Rodaron por la cama mientras se deshacían de los pantalones de Sebastian y los dos se encontraron desnudos bajo la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla. Le gustó verle moverse contra él, gimiendo su nombre, apretando la piel bajo los dedos, enganchando las piernas en la cintura de Sebastian, gimiéndole suave en el oído, lo suficiente para acabar de excitarlo. Permitió que fuese el otro el que decidiese cómo iba a pasar aquella vez; Noel se estiró en la cama y le mostró a Sebastian cómo hacerlo. No tenía una gran diferencia a relaciones con mujeres, pero le gustó bastante más ver al hombre retorcerse cuando introdujo un dedo dentro de él. Agradeció que hubiese comprado lubricante, porque temía hacerle daño a cada paso que daba, aunque él le aseguraba que no era así. Un segundo dedo le ayudó a abrirle al moverlos como una tijera, y después de probar con el tercero tenía a Noel blasfemando de tal forma que habría hecho escandalizarse a todo el clero de Francia. Le instó a que se arrodillase sobre la cama y le ayudó a colocarse el condón, antes de enroscar una pierna en la suya y conseguir que Sebastian lo penetrase casi de golpe.

\- Joder…- El inmortal necesitó un instante para no correrse nada más empezar. Se sentía absorbido por la calidez del cuerpo ajeno, que lo apretaba de una manera deliciosa. Se frotó contra Noel y gimieron al unísono cuando apretó su erección entre sus estómagos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que iba a poder continuar se abrió paso despacio, tanteando la nueva experiencia. Salió y volvió a entrar con cuidado, aunque pronto Noel le pidió más, y fue incapaz de negarse. Con las manos apoyadas en el colchón aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y lo ayudó a enredar las piernas en sus caderas para llegar más profundamente. Los gemidos de ambos hombres se entremezclaron en el aire, en los besos que compartían de pura necesidad. Sebastian no se contuvo de morder y lamer su cuello, cosa que llevaba toda la noche deseando, y Noel respondió apretándolo cada vez que sus dientes lo marcaban.

Notó una mano entre sus cuerpos y lo encontró masturbándose rápidamente al ritmo de las embestidas, su estómago contrayéndose con cada oleada de placer que lo recorría, y cuando Sebastian repasó su clavícula con la punta de la lengua se corrió sin poder controlarse más.

\- ¡Bastian! – El inmortal soltó un quejido cuando lo apretó más fuerte en su interior y lo llevó al orgasmo unos segundos después que él. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo sin llegar a salir aún, intentando recobrar el aliento. Sintió una mano en su cabeza, peinándole el pelo con suavidad, dulce. Levantó la mirada y sonrió a Noel antes de besarlo.

\- Vas a tener que volver a llamarme así. – Le informó, provocándole una sonrisa más amplia.

\--

Aquella nueva faceta de su vida se convirtió en normalidad con una facilidad pasmosa. Cuando se dio cuenta lo achacó a que realmente el cambio no había sido tan brusco como para darse cuenta de golpe. Mientras antes podían estar sentados en el sofá de Noel, leyendo o viendo la televisión, ahora Sebastian disfrutaba de acurrucarse a su espalda con los brazos y las piernas en torno al cuerpo ajeno, repartiendo besos por su cuello y su nuca cuando lo que veían no le interesaba demasiado. Rara vez le interesaba más el televisor que Noel. Le gustaba escuchar sus risitas cuando empezaba con aquel ritual y aún más sus suspiros cuando Sebastian no se detenía pasado el rato y acababan abandonando la distracción si él se giraba para encararlo.

Había resuelto que, a pesar de los siglos, seguía gustándole abrazar, mucho. Que Noel fuese más alto que él no le detenía de ser la cucharita grande cuando se tumbaban. En esas ocasiones, podía esconder la cara en su espalda o su cuello y aspirar su aroma sin trabas. Si no veían la televisión y Noel tenía un libro entre manos, a veces le pedía que leyese en alto para enterarse también, hasta que lo tomaron como costumbre en su día a día. Normalmente pasaban casi toda la jornada en la librería, ahora que parecía que la gente había recordado que regalar libros era más fácil y original que buscar los calcetines ideales, y durante el día Sebastian se reservaba de acercarse más de lo necesario. No por vergüenza o por miedo a que lo viesen (por Dios, había vivido con Joe y Nicky, y el primero no era precisamente discreto), sino porque se dio cuenta de que si lo rozaba siquiera, le resultaba muy difícil resistirse a más. Sabía que más de una vez se había quedado prendado viéndolo reír, o se le quedaba mirando cuando él no lo hacía hasta que levantaba la cabeza, se daba cuenta y sonreía ampliamente. Cuando Noel pasaba junto a él y le acariciaba el antebrazo distraídamente conseguía erizarle la piel, y cuando le acariciaba el pelo en la cama tras un largo día sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

Sabía, _sabía perfectamente_ , que se estaba metiendo en un problema de proporciones gigantescas. No solo era que Noel no supiese toda la verdad sobre él, si no que sabía que su tiempo juntos era limitado, tanto si se sinceraba como si no. Aunque un día se levantase y le dijese “¡ _Hey! ¿Sabes qué? Prueba a clavarme ese cuchillo y verás que divertido_ ”, aunque Noel aceptase de buen grado que el otro fuese inmortal y no se pusiese histérico al enterarse… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ver cómo envejecía y se deterioraba lentamente, mientras él seguía pareciendo un hombre de unos cuarenta años? Aunque Noel estuviese bien con aquello, ¿cuánto tiempo podría vivir en el pequeño apartamento, trabajar en la librería, antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de que había algo raro? Podía recordar cómo fue cuando su esposa y sus hijos murieron, los murmullos a su alrededor en una sociedad que era igual de intolerante que la del siglo XXI. Y lo peor: saber que, tarde o temprano, Noel moriría, y él volvería a estar solo. Esa idea lo aterraba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por él pensó que era algo controlable. Esperable. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, más que con ninguna otra persona en su pasado cercano. La cercanía podía traer sentimientos, y no le dio tanto miedo admitirlo. Los dos sabían lo peor (o casi) del otro, pero, aunque supusiesen que había mucho más escondido en el agujero, ninguno de los dos intentó ahondar sin consentimiento del otro. A veces, se sorprendía a sí mismo preguntándose hasta qué punto Noel estaba en la mierda para querer a alguien como él, pero nunca se atrevió a verbalizarlo por otro miedo casi tan grande a su muerte: que se cansase de él y lo echase. Noel debía ser más o menos consciente de esa circunstancia, o eso le parecía, porque cuando estaban juntos y sentía que Sebastian lo abrazaba con más fuerza deslizaba una mano sobre las suyas y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, arrullándolo suavemente hasta que él se relajaba un poco. El cómo había llegado a conocerlo tan bien como para predecir sus estados de ánimo era todo un misterio.

A diferencia de Sebastian, parecía que las experiencias previas de Noel no jugaban un papel en su relación. Sabía que los anteriores no lo habían tratado bien, pero eso no le impedía mostrarse cercano y abierto con el inmortal. Si se despertaba antes que él esperaba pacientemente a su lado hasta que abría los ojos, momento que aprovechaba para besarle antes siquiera de darse los buenos días. Si se había despertado especialmente juguetón, ese beso iba seguido de una mano que se deslizaba por su cuerpo, y entonces sí que Sebastian era incapaz de encontrar palabras de buenos días.

El más joven parecía disfrutar de una sexualidad bastante abierta, y Sebastian se había sorprendido en ocasiones cuando le había comentado lo que le apetecía probar con él, incluso mientras secaban los platos una noche. ¿Quién era capaz de mantener una conversación informal sobre sexo mientras secas los platos? Se sorprendió tanto que casi se le cayó uno al suelo, y Noel se mordió el labio para evitar reírse en su cara.

\- No tiene gracia. – Replicó el mayor.

\- Un poco. Es decir, un hombre adulto avergonzado por una charla sobre sexo. Hay muchos en internet mandando fotos que no deberían, y tú te sonrojas cuando te digo que esta noche me apetece lamerte hasta hacer que-

\- ¡Vale! Lo pillo. Pero que insinúes que soy más inocente que un pervertido tras una pantalla no hace que tengas razón. – Dejó el plato sobre la encimera con los otros y se colgó el paño del hombro. Noel se secó las manos y atrajo a Sebastian tirando de su cinturón.

\- Puede que no, pero… Tienes la mala suerte de salir con un pervertido sin pantalla entre medias. Y pienso quitarte los pantalones ahora mismo y hacer que te vengas en mi boca.

Ni que decir que no le costó mucho esfuerzo.

\--

Normalmente, era Noel el que iniciaba una buena sesión de sexo, pero aquella tarde de mediados de diciembre, con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda del librero, no pudo contenerse a preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo es que te follen? - Ni en sus peores épocas había usado lenguaje soez de aquel tipo, pero se le había pegado de escuchárselo a él.

Noel se giró un poco para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, lo suficiente para verle la cara, aunque no para que Sebastian tuviese que quitarse de encima.

\- ¿Curiosidad o interés? – Cuestionó. Sebastian se encogió de hombros y se apartó para dejar que Noel se diese la vuelta en la cama. – Es… Algo extraño al principio. Piensas que es imposible que puedas hacerlo si quieres volver a caminar. Es incómodo cuando empiezas… Y si el otro sabe lo que está haciendo, acabas viendo las estrellas. Si, he visto las estrellas contigo. – Añadió al ver que abría la boca, cerrándosela con una sonrisa del inmortal. – Ahora… ¿Algo que tenga que saber?

\- Lo estaba…meditando. – Le gustaba lo que tenían, pero no descartaba seguir experimentando. Siendo sincero, todo lo que había probado con Noel había estado muy bien, y le parecía justo ofrecérselo…además de interesante. La mano de Sebastian se había deslizado por el muslo del contrario y, a pesar de tener los pantalones puestos, pudo sentir el leve estremecimiento que le cruzó la piel. - ¿Te parecería bien?

Lo vio arrodillarse en la cama y acercarse a él para besarlo, aprovechando para hacer que Sebastian se estirase en la cama.

\- Ya has conseguido que se me ocurran muchas ideas sobre ello. – Rodó los labios por sus mejillas y cuello, suavemente. Sebastian agradecía que, a diferencia de sí mismo, Noel no era un gran fan de morderlo ni en plena faena. No tendría ni idea de cómo justificar que los chupetones se le borrasen automáticamente de la piel.

Entrelazó las manos con las suyas y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza cuando Noel volvió a sus labios en un beso más intenso. Jadeó cuando se frotaron y pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndole pensar que darle el mando podía traerle malas consecuencias. Quería quitarle la ropa a tirones y también a sí mismo, pero seguía sujetándole las manos y solo pudo gimotear como queja.

\- Tranquilo… - Le retiró el cuello de la camisa con los dientes y siguió a lo suyo, a besos suaves y roces algo más fuertes, hasta que se decidió a no torturarlo más. Lo mantuvo tumbado en la cama y se quitó la ropa antes de hacer lo mismo con el inmortal. Sebastian abrió los ojos, que había cerrado antes, a tiempo para verle deslizar una mano por su mejilla con un cariño que lo hizo tragar saliva. – Date la vuelta. – Pidió en un susurro.

Rodó y esperó por más indicaciones, con la vista fija en la ventana del cuarto, cruzados como estaban sobre la cama. Noel le hizo levantar las caderas y apoyarse sobre una almohada que había deslizado. Podía intuir para qué la quería, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso. Irónico, si pensaba que se había lanzado de cabeza a morir sin una pizca de miedo.

Los besos por su columna vertebral le hicieron olvidarse durante un instante en lo que estaba pensando. Tiró de la otra almohada y hundió la cabeza para no gemir muy fuerte. Craso error: era la almohada de Noel y olía a él. No solo le hizo gemir de nuevo, si no que elevó la cadera de forma inconsciente. Le hubiese gustado ver la reacción de su pareja en ese momento, pero se sentía borracho por sus atenciones, la mejor borrachera que había tenido nunca.

Las manos de Noel se deslizaron por sus costados, caderas, llegando hasta sus nalgas, provocando que Sebastian pensase que era un alivio que no tuviese las manos frías en ese momento, cuando el joven solía tener las manos congeladas. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió sus labios justo en esa zona de su anatomía.

\- Tranquilo. – Repitió Noel. Cuando lo animaba a probar cosas nuevas en la cama (y no siempre en la cama) solía intentar calmarlo con palabras suaves como aquellas. Sebastian intuía que era por su falta de experiencia con hombres y el deseo de Noel de que disfrutase con lo que hacían. Temía que alguien no hubiese sido tan amable con él en el pasado.

El inmortal soltó el aliento lentamente para relajarse y lo dejó hacer. No podía verlo, así que tenía que guiarse por las sensaciones que le estaba provocando. Pudo sentir sus labios recorrer ambos glúteos y cómo usaba la yema de sus dedos para tantear en la parte más alta de sus muslos, muy muy cerca de sus testículos, lo suficiente como para que sus sentidos se agudizaran por la anticipación. Sabía que, en parte, era tan lento para hacerle disfrutar de la ocasión y, en parte, porque le encantaba torturarle hasta que no le quedase más remedio que suplicar. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando sintió sus labios presionarse en su ano en un beso que le resultó increíblemente íntimo y un poco sucio, en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Se quedó estático y sintió que unía su lengua a la tarea, lo que, desde luego, mandó al garete su intento de no ser ruidoso.

Era una sensación que le resultó extrañamente parecida a una mamada, pero con una intensidad que no había conocido anteriormente. Noel fue meticuloso; su lengua repasó los bordes de su agujero antes de penetrar despacio. No era muy intrusivo, por lo que no le resultó incómodo como había anticipado, y sus gemidos le dieron pistas al librero de que iba por buena dirección. No se dio cuenta de que se estaba frotando contra la almohada que tenía contra la entrepierna hasta que el otro le detuvo con una mano en su cadera.

\- Sshh… No tan rápido. – Quién le iba a decir que alguien hablando francés le iba a resultar tan erótico. Gimió como queja y Noel rio. La mano se soltó de la cadera y se introdujo entre sus piernas para atrapar su polla con los dedos. Trató de mirarlo por encima del hombro, pero con la postura y sus ojos nublados le fue imposible. Volvió a su tarea, salvo que ahora lo acompañaba de un movimiento lento en su erección, a pesar de los esfuerzos del inmortal en empujar contra su mano, y eso que no tenía claro si le interesaba más acercarse a su mano o a su boca.

Pasados unos minutos intercaló la lengua con uno de sus dedos. Sintió solo la punta de este, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y se estiró por encima del cuerpo de su amante hasta llegar a la mesilla de aquel lado. Sebastian se apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara y aprovechó para depositar un beso en su cuello cuando pasó cerca de él. Pudo verlo recoger el lubricante y un condón, y volvió a situarse dócilmente para que siguiese cuanto antes. El cuerpo le ardía por la excitación; sudaba y sentía la boca seca al mismo tiempo, pero habría hecho lo que fuese porque Noel no parase. Con paciencia y dedicación llegó a sentir por completo el índice del joven insertado en él. Se detuvo, y Sebastian asintió contra la almohada para que supiese que podía continuar, pues sabía que lo estaría mirando para saber si iba bien.

Al primero se le unió un segundo, y luego un tercero que creyó que era imposible. Noel seguía manteniendo una mano en su polla, aunque las caricias se habían detenido para evitar que se corriese antes de que él lo decidiera, y sus dedos solo habían presionado su próstata con intención una vez. A Sebastian se le habían abierto los ojos y la boca de golpe, incrédulo antes aquel golpe de placer que lo había dejado sin aliento. Le suplicó que lo hiciese de nuevo, pero Noel solo lo rozó con una deliberada maldad, a su parecer, y el inmortal acabó prácticamente lloriqueando sobre las sábanas arrugadas. Necesitaba más, mucho más, necesitaba correrse como no lo había hecho jamás, ni siquiera cuando Noel le hizo una mamada en el baño del bar después de la victoria del Olympique mientras oía como un par de tíos fuera se lavaban las manos. Le rozó la oreja con los labios, el pecho pegado a la espalda de Sebastian mientras seguía ensanchándolo con los dedos y unas cuantas palabras guarras susurradas con la intención de encenderlo más, aunque eso ya pareciese misión imposible.

\- Por favor… _S'il vous plait_. – Buscó a tientas algún retazo de piel que pudiese tocar de espaldas, y entendió que si lo había colocado bocabajo era justamente para impedirle la libertad de movimientos. Le sorprendió que pudiese ser así de dominante, quizás porque las veces anteriores había dejado de buen grado elegir al mayor. Tampoco mentiría y diría que no le estaba gustando, pero acabó suplicando en el puñado de idiomas que conocía, sin recordar si le había comentado algo al respecto a Noel o no, demasiado necesitado como para pensar en ello. El más joven presionó un beso húmedo en la comisura de sus labios; oyó el sonido del envoltorio del preservativo y el murmullo del moreno.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bastian…Tan bien… Dios, me haces perder la cabeza… - Apoyó la frente un instante en su espalda mientras se situaba y presionaba su entrada. – Si necesitas que pare…- Comenzó.

\- Si paras ahora, te mato. – Le aseguró. Su risa le llegó a los oídos, y la primera estocada le hizo apretar los puños. Con tanta preparación fue imposible sentir dolor, pero había olvidado cierto detalle que iba acompañando a la anatomía de su amigo, aunque, por suerte, no lo sentía frío gracias a la barrera de plástico del preservativo. – La virgen… Se me había…olvidado…

\- Seguro que ahora mismo ni recuerdas cómo te llamas. – Bromeó Noel. Se movió hacia atrás y empujó más fuerte dentro, haciendo que el roce fuese como matarlo y mandarlo al infierno de golpe. Si había pensado que podía hacerle daño, se equivocó por completo. Sabía que Noel se estaba conteniendo justamente por miedo a ello, pero levantó las caderas para acompasarlas al movimiento que había iniciado, mirándolo como pudo para dejarle claro que estaba bien. A pesar de la nueva postura encontraron un ritmo que les funcionase y no tardaron mucho en moverse a un ritmo vertiginoso. Sebastian ya había estado al borde del orgasmo y Noel debía estar casi en las mismas, porque los empellones se convirtieron en erráticos en pocos minutos. El inmortal clavó las rodillas en la cama y le pidió que lo tocase antes de terminar con un lenguaje que debía estar escandalizando a los vecinos, pero en cuanto sintió su mano en su polla todo a su alrededor se convirtió en fogonazos de luz. Escuchó la cadencia de la voz de Noel con su nombre susurrado “ _Sebastian…Bastian, Bastian…_ ”, sintió cómo le temblaba el cuerpo y posteriormente, cómo se desplomaba sobre su cuerpo. Los dos jadeaban como si recuperar el aliento fuese un tema de vida o muerte, y Sebastian pensó que morir así no le importaría demasiado.

Noel se dejó caer de lado, salió de su interior y lo arrastró para que se tumbase con él, bien para seguir abrazándolo o bien para que pudiese respirar sin la cama apretándole el pecho. Sebastian tanteó el brazo que le cruzaba la cintura y se apoyó mejor contra él en lo que volvía a respirar con normalidad. Se giró despacio hasta apoyar la espalda en la cama y lo miró. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del contrario y supo, _supo_ , que debería decir lo que le estaba carcomiendo, lo que tenía miedo de confesar y a la vez deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba encontrar la forma de quedarse con él para siempre y poder mirar esos ojos oscuros cada vez que se despertase. Deseaba envejecer con él y seguir yendo todos los días a la librería hasta que sus huesos no pudiesen más. Pero sabía bien que sus sueños eran imposibles, y la sonrisa dulce de Noel le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Lo rodeó con los brazos y ocultó el rostro en su pecho para que no le viese los ojos húmedos.

\--

Casi a finales de diciembre, cerca del día de Navidad, Noel le comunicó de improviso que iba a acudir a una reunión de ex - adictos. Sebastian echó cuentas mentalmente, porque tenía esos días bien señalados en el calendario y se sorprendió de no haberse acordado, cosa que le comentó.

\- No, no es una reunión habitual. Estas fechas son un poco duras y… Me viene bien. – Reconoció. Sebastian pensó en la novedad que era tras doscientos años estar a punto de celebrar la Navidad. Noel le había dicho que él no lo hacía y habían acordado no montar una fiesta, pero si le apetecía prepararle algo de cenar y sentarse los dos juntos a ver películas, o simplemente llevarlo a la cama y llenarle de besos hasta que se olvidase de los malos recuerdos. A él tampoco le vendría mal. En la última semana había acabado un par de botellas de vino de más y temía que las fechas le sentasen mal sin saberlo.

\- Puedo ir a recogerte después. – Se ofreció. Tuvo miedo de haberse excedido; las reuniones eran un tema vedado a Sebastian por algún motivo, aunque imaginaba que era por hablar de temas en un lugar en el que te sintieses seguro. – Si quieres. – Añadió rápidamente, mientras separaba el contenido de la sartén en dos platos. Noel estaba apoyado a su lado en la encimera y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Eso me encantaría. – Sabía que cuando terminaban estaba un poco vulnerable, pero creía haber aprendido en ese poco tiempo a tratarlo para no invadir su espacio privado.

La noche de la reunión se acercó hasta el edificio de oficinas de alquiler donde se celebraba. Desde el exterior nadie podría haber dicho lo que había dentro; su aspecto era tan normal como todos los de alrededor, de ladrillo anaranjado y ventanas altas.

Noel le había dado la hora aproximada a la que terminarían y se dejó caer según sus indicaciones, aunque todavía tuvo que esperar diez minutos hasta ver a las primeras personas saliendo por la puerta principal. Supuso que eran de la reunión porque a esas horas todas las oficinas habrían cerrado, por lo que se quedó apartado hasta que descubrió a su amigo saliendo de los últimos al lado de otro hombre. Los estudió de lejos y se sintió mal por haber tenido un ramalazo de celos, como si cualquier persona cerca de Noel fuese un potencial peligro. Este lo vio a un lado de la calle y se acercó, apartando todos sus miedos con un beso.

\- ¿Has tenido que esperar mucho? – Preguntó. Tenía buen aspecto, por lo que vio Sebastian, que había temido verlo hundido o triste. Sonreía, y eso lo animó un poco. – Sebastian, deja que te presente a Dominique. Es mi padrino. – Informó.

De cerca, Dominique era más o menos de la estatura que él, de piel oscura y ojos profundos, que parecían que estuviese viendo su interior como si de unos rayos X se tratara. La mirada de alguien honesto y bueno por naturaleza que le puso aún más nervioso.

\- Sebastian. Es un placer. – Extendió la mano al rubio con una sonrisa educada y la estrechó suavemente. – Noel me ha hablado de ti.

\- Preguntaría si bien o mal, pero no sé si quiero saberlo. – Bromeó para relajarse, aunque si era su padrino seguro que sabía todo lo que Noel pensase realmente de Sebastian.

\- ¿Queréis tomar algo? Me apetece un café caliente. – Dominique desvió la mirada hacia los dos alternativamente, sin llegar a responder a Sebastian. Ambos aceptaron y por la zona dieron con una cafetería que tenía espacio de sobra para sentarse y charlar. Justo lo que no quería él. Se sintió miserable, pero él había pensado en llevarse a Noel a cenar a un sitio bonito, o coger comida de vuelta al apartamento. Le apetecía leerle a él esa noche y dejar que se le durmiese sobre el pecho, hacerle sentir seguro con su sola presencia. Saber de la existencia de Dominique le hacía pensar en que había otras partes de la vida de Noel que no eran solo suyas, mientras él estaba única y exclusivamente en aquella relación. Aquellos pensamientos sí que lo hicieron sentir como la mierda.

Pidieron unos cafés y Dominique invitó a la especialidad de la casa, unos profiteroles que preparaban por motivo de las fiestas.

\- Ah… ¿Noel, te importa acercarte y pedirles sacarina? – Dijo Dominique, sacudiendo el paquetito de azúcar que le habían puesto en el plato del café. Noel obedeció sin quejas, esperando en la barra a ser atendido. Para sorpresa de Sebastian, una vez que el otro se levantó, Dominique se llevó el café a los labios sin más. – Ah… Mejor sin nada. – Estiró los brazos por encima del respaldo de la silla y los dejó caer hacia atrás. Era, posiblemente, la emboscada más eficaz que le habían hecho en años al inmortal. – No tienes de qué tener miedo, no te voy a morder.

\- No tengo miedo. – Replicó, aunque como lo harían los niños, con la cabeza gacha y dando vueltas al café como si fuese interesantísimo.

\- Seguro que no. – Su tono de voz le puso de los nervios, quizás porque le recordaba a la tranquilidad con la que Nicky y Joe solían hablarle a veces, como si fuese un infante que necesitase especial paciencia. – No voy a hacerte el tercer grado, porque respeto tu intimidad y la de Noel. Él solo me cuenta lo que le atañe a él, no te incluye a ti si tiene que hablar conmigo.

\- ¿No lo hace? – Levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarlo, sin saberse aliviado u ofendido.

\- Sé que eres la primera pareja que ha tenido estando limpio, y es… Es un paso enorme. Para cualquier adicto. Cuidar no solo de ti, sino también de otro es un salto de fe desde un rascacielos, por mucho tiempo que lleves sin consumir. Noel no ha tenido que lidiar con personas de su pasado para su proceso, por suerte. Ha pasado por mucho.

\- Lo sé. – Replicó, envalentonado. “ _No, no sabes nada._ ” Sabía algunas cosas, pero seguro que Dominique tenía el plano completo. Abrirse a otros que hubiesen pasado por lo mismo, ese era el plan del programa, algo que no implicaba a otros de fuera. – Solo quiero cuidarlo. Me importa. – Añadió Sebastian en un tono más suave.

\- Lo sé. – Apuntó a su vez el otro. Dio otro sorbo a su café solo y lo apoyó antes de hablar de nuevo. – Todos tenemos nuestros demonios. Los llevamos a las espaldas y nos pesan, y a veces dejamos ese peso compartido con los que queremos. Si él quiere contarte más, déjale que lo haga, si estás preparado. No le presiones a hacerlo por miedo a no formar parte de esto, porque el proceso de curación de cada uno es distinto. Y si tienes tus propios demonios, déjale ayudarte. Que tenga sus problemas no significa que no quiera ayudarte con los tuyos.

\- No podría. – Se mordió el labio. Miró a Noel, que seguía en la barra a la espera de que el camarero se fijase en su presencia, cosa que debería ser fácil con su metro noventa de altura, pero fallaba miserablemente. – A veces… No quiero que tenga que cargar también con lo mío y…Sin embargo…

\- A veces lo haces, ¿no? Sin darte cuenta. Y te sientes culpable. – Sebastian lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y en la sonrisa de Dominique creyó ver la de Joe, con esa sabiduría impropia del ser humano. Se le encogió el estómago de anhelo. – Ninguna relación es perfecta, y cuanto más conoces a la otra persona más te das cuenta de lo que funciona y de lo que no. Os conocéis desde hace poco tiempo, date un margen para saber si puedes contarle lo que te pasa a ti también.

“ _No tengo tiempo suficiente_ ”. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la frente.

\- Y… ¿si no...? – Murmuró entre dientes.

\- Si no quieres confesar nada hasta tener más confianza…te aconsejo ayuda profesional. A veces, antes de confiar por completo en alguien más, tenemos que recobrar la confianza en nosotros mismos. Y también enfrentar a nuestros demonios antes de hablar sobre ellos. No es malo, Sebastian. Es mucho más sano que intentar que tu pareja se convierta en tu terapeuta. – Apuró el café y acomodó los codos sobre la mesa. – Si quieres ser bueno para él, el proceso empieza por cuidar de ti mismo. Si necesitas algún contacto, puedes preguntarme. Que sea el padrino de Noel no significa que no pueda ayudarte.

Sebastian suspiró.

\- Lo quiero, ¿sabes? Han sido solo unos meses, pero… - Dominique no lo interrumpió, y temió todo lo que podía salir de su boca si no lo detenía. – Y tengo miedo de ser la persona que tire por tierra todos sus esfuerzos. Solo…Solo quiero que sea feliz. Más feliz que nadie sobre la Tierra.

Evidentemente, Dominique no tenía un remedio mágico ni científico para su inmortalidad, y no podía deshacer de un plumazo el problema. Pero que lo mirase mientras hablaba y asintiese le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

\- Esa sería una buena forma de empezar a darle tu confianza, ¿eh? – Recogió una servilleta y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo. – Ten, este es mi teléfono. Si te piensas lo que te he dicho o quieres comentarlo, llámame.

\- ¿Cómo…Cómo has sabido que tengo…algún problema? – Inquirió con curiosidad. Dominique se encogió de hombros.

\- Sé identificar a los pobres diablos como yo a kilómetros. Ventajas de adicto. – Dijo, y le dejó con la duda de si lo decía en serio o no, justo cuando Noel llegaba con el ansiado paquete de sacarina. Enarcó una ceja cuando vio que Dominique ya se había terminado el café, y este levantó un profiterol en alto. – Tenéis que probar estos, están de muerte.

\--

Al día siguiente se despertó más tarde de lo habitual. Alargó la mano hacia el lado de Noel y lo notó frío al tacto, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, desorientado, y buscó a tientas el móvil en la mesilla. Ya pasaba una hora desde la hora de apertura de la librería, y supuso que Noel se había ido sin hacer ruido para no despertarle.

La noche antes, al llegar a casa llenos de profiteroles y con una caja más, obsequio de Dominique (“ _No, no. El dulce es el mejor regalo de Navidad que le puedes hacer a nadie._ ”), Noel cerró la puerta y lo miró interrogante.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien…qué? – Sebastian no tenía ni idea de si se guardaban en la nevera o no necesitaban tanto frío, pero se comió otro y dejó la caja guardada dentro para no caer de nuevo en la tentación.

\- ¿Te ha caído bien Dominique?

\- Ah, eso. Si, la verdad. Me ha parecido bastante agradable. – Asintió.

\- ¿No te ha estado interrogando o haciéndote sentir mal cuando me he ido, ¿verdad?

\- No. ¿Creías que lo había hecho?

\- Bueno… - Se apoyó contra la pared más alejada, como hacía cuando tocaba un tema delicado y no quería que la reacción de Sebastian fuese mala. – Tardé un poco, y me dio la sensación de que os había dado tiempo a tener una charla completa mientras.

\- Me dijo que no le hablabas tanto sobre mí como yo pudiese creer. – Se lamió los dedos con los que había sujetado el postre. – Que sea comprensivo y te de tu espacio. Y que no te cargue demasiado con mis problemas.

\- ¿Te ha dicho eso? – Noel pareció desarrollar una expresión a caballo entre el enfado y la incredulidad.

\- Tiene razón. – Le sorprendió defenderlo, cuando su primer pensamiento hacia él había sido de querer alejarse a la carrera. – No es nada malo, creo. Sabes tan bien como yo que también tengo lo mío y es tarea mía trabajarlo.

\- No significa que no pueda ayudarte con ello. – Noel cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y Sebastian sonrió con su gesto mohíno.

\- Me ayudas mucho. Me has ayudado desde que nos conocemos. La primera vez que te vi estaba tan borracho que no habría podido recordar tu cara si me hubiesen pagado por ello. Me diste un sitio donde sentirme a gusto y una vida que me gusta más de lo que puedo decir que me hayan gustado mis últimos años. Pero…soy consciente de que todavía me queda mucho trabajo. Y Dominique tiene razón en que no es malo aceptar eso. – Se acercó a él y le acarició una mano hasta que la soltó y pudo cogérsela. – Eres, sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor que podría haberme pasado. Por no decir que, sin ti, habría muerto aquella noche de una hipotermia.

\- Estábamos en Julio, te habría costado bastante morir así. – Resopló el moreno, pero con una sonrisa débil. – No quiero que mis problemas te afecten a ti.

\- Ni yo que los míos te afecten a ti. Pero podemos ir trabajándolos, ¿no? El espíritu navideño ayuda. – Bromeó. Lo acercó a él y le plantó un beso en los labios para que no se quedase con un mal recuerdo de aquella charla. Sabía que el tiempo era limitado, pero no era algo que tuviese que decirle a él, no todavía.

\- Está bien. – Aceptó. – Pero que me digas que te gusta más tu vida en París que en cualquier otra parte del mundo en la que hayas estado me lleva a pensar que sí que necesitas ayuda seria.

Le dio otro beso y consiguió que lo mirase.

\- Algún día… Algún día, tú y yo nos marcharemos de París. Te voy a llevar a ver el mundo. – Aseguró, envalentonado. Quizás lejos de su ambiente habitual fuese capaz de confesarle a Noel la verdad. Y que él le sonriese de oreja a oreja le hizo pensar que había acertado.

\- Eso sí que estaría bien. – Buscó un beso, y luego otro, y otro más, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta jadeaban en los labios del otro. – Creo que… Deberíamos ir a un sitio más cómodo…

Sebastian asintió distraídamente. Se quitó la chaqueta y fue a colgarla en el armario de la entrada, a pesar de que normalmente la dejaba sobre una silla o el sofá. No le había dado tiempo a abrir la puerta cuando vio a Noel disparado por interponerse entre él y el armario con expresión de alarma.

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes mirar ahí!

\- ¿Qué? – La exageración de su reacción le provocó la risa. - ¿Qué tienes ahí guardado que no pueda ver? ¿Una colección de cine porno? ¿Las esposas y un latigo?

\- Por favor. – El joven bufó y lo apartó con un leve empujón en el pecho. – Nadie guarda porno en vídeo ya. Y si tuviese unas esposas te habrías enterado hace mucho.

\- ¿Y el látigo? – Insistió. Lo empujó hacia el sofá y dejó allí la chaqueta. - ¿Alguna foto sugerente? ¿Una foto sugerente que quieras regalarme por Navid…? Espera. ¿Es un regalo de Navidad?

\- ¡No puedes verlo! – Se quejó el librero, alarmado. Había acertado de pleno, estaba claro.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que no nos gustaba la Navidad y que ibas a ponerme una maratón de películas de Harry Potter?

\- Estoy buscando la del Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro. – Sebastian había confesado ser gran fan de Jeremy Irons, y con Noel adorando a John Malkovich como Athos, habían situado aquella película como la favorita de ambos. – Y quería…Quería que fuese un buen momento. Aunque no nos gusten las fiestas, tenía algo que creí que te gustaría.

Aquella expresión tímida le hizo sonreír compungido, hasta recordar lo evidente.

\- ¡Pero yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti! – Exclamó, alarmado.

\- ¡No tienes que regalarme nada! Lo hago porque me gusta hacerte feliz.

Si antes había querido comérselo a besos, esa revelación solo intensificó las ganas y lo arrastró hasta la cama tirando de su mano. Pasara lo que pasara, iba a encontrarle un buen regalo de Navidad a Noel.

Por eso, cuando se despertó y se vistió, le mandó un mensaje al móvil: “ _¿Me necesitas en la librería? Tengo un recado que hacer, y me vendrían bien un par de horas._ ” Se puso un café mientras esperaba, y a los minutos le llegó la respuesta. “ _Sin problema. Por favor, si vas a buscarme un regalo de Navidad, recuerda que tú en calzoncillos rojos y un gorro de Papa Noel sería perfecto_ ”. Casi se le derramó el café al leerlo, pero se apuntó la idea por si no era capaz de encontrar nada mejor.

Se le hizo extraño volver a pasear por París, como un recuerdo extraño de una vida que creía que no recordaba. Cuando lo hacía con Noel tenía algo con lo que distraer la mente, pero yendo solo pudo rememorar detalles de siglos pasados. Si bien los locales y las calles habían cambiado, la estructura era la misma, y Sebastian volvió inconscientemente al barrio de su juventud. _Quartier latin,_ o el Barrio francés, seguía teniendo ese aire que lo hizo sonreír instintivamente, con los fantasmas de su esposa y sus hijos en cada esquina. Todavía le provocaba un nudo en el estómago pensar en ellos, pero se dio cuenta que ya no era un nudo asfixiante. Una noche, hacia unas semanas, se había despertado por una pesadilla, tan de repente que despertó a Noel a su lado. Por un segundo, creía que había soñado con Christine, pero donde estaba su rostro solo había un manchón de rasgos indefinibles. No fue capaz de hablar por unos minutos, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos y la luz de la luna en la ventana como única iluminación entre ellos. Tragó saliva y consiguió que su corazón recuperase un ritmo más normal antes de intentar hablar de nuevo. Levantó la mirada y lo vio sentado junto a él, evidentemente preocupado, pero en completo silencio. Cuando Sebastian quiso abrir la boca se vio rodeado por sus brazos, y hundió la nariz en su pelo hasta serenarse por completo. A susurros le contó lo que era capaz de recordar, deseando que, de esa forma, su recuerdo no se borrase por completo. En cierta ocasión, Andy le había confesado que era incapaz de recordar los rostros de su familia, de su madre y sus hermanas, y eso lo aterraba. Bebía para olvidar el dolor, pero acabar olvidando a los que había querido era demasiado terrible. Noel lo acunó durante unas horas hasta que pudo dormirse de nuevo, mientras el inmortal le contaba los detalles que volvían a su mente, poquito a poquito, como una puerta entreabierta que dejaba que el aire corriese a duras penas.

Ahora, a solas, le hizo sonreír cuando vio una calle llena de pequeños puestos a ambos lados donde vendían toda clase de objetos; desde ropa nueva o de segunda mano, cachivaches que podían llamar la atención de algún turista, libros de tapas gastadas o accesorios que volvían locos a los jóvenes.

Recordó que los fines de semana, Christine y él solían llevar a los niños a mercadillos como aquellos y, aunque no siempre podían permitirse comprarles algo, el brillo en sus ojos cuando descubrían algo fascinante era hipnótico. La recordaba a ella inclinada sobre los libros que ya nadie quería y sus dedos rozando las letras de los títulos, como un momento mágico solo entre ella y esos libros. Si a él le gustaba leer, lo que ella sentía era una pasión. Cuando se conocieron, solo le obsequiaba con una sonrisa si él le traía una nueva novela. No le interesaban demasiado las últimas modas de ropa o los bailes que a otras jóvenes volvían locas, y poder comentar lo que ambos hubiesen leído fue lo que creó un vínculo íntimo. Seguramente ella supo mucho antes que él que iban a casarse; era mucho más lista que él. Su sonrisa calmada lo dejaba sin aliento, y cuando él se arrodilló y le pidió que se convirtiese en su esposa era como si ella ya lo supiese. Siendo una joven pareja en un pequeño piso en París, eran felices con unas estanterías con esos libros usados, un jarrón con flores en el centro de la mesa del salón que recibía la luz del sol y una tenue melodía que sonase a lo lejos.

El piso se quedó un poco pequeño cuando los niños nacieron, pero ella nunca se quejó del poco espacio o el poco dinero con el que contaban. Podían comer los cinco, y aunque los libros se fueron haciendo más escasos, la imagen de Christine en la cama de matrimonio con sus hijos alrededor, con un cuento en las manos y leyendo a la luz de una vela era suficiente para que Sebastian pensase que haría lo que fuese por ellos. Dos siglos después, se arrepentía de que lo hubiesen pillado por el delito más tonto por el que hubiesen condenado a nadie: falsificación y contrabando de libros. Seguro que a Christine le hubiese hecho reír, si las autoridades no hubiesen llegado a su casa y le hubiesen dicho que iban a colgar a su marido. Le dolió ver su expresión cuando lo liberaron de la cárcel tras conmutarle la pena de muerte a cambio de sus servicios en el ejército. Le permitieron despedirse de su familia; de su esposa, intentando ser fuerte por los niños que tenía pegados a sus faldas, que lo miraban todo sin entender nada. A Sebastian le dio vergüenza presentarse frente a ella, pero Christine le rodeó con sus brazos y le dejó reposar la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Solo quería hacerte feliz. – Murmuró.

\- Yo soy feliz contigo, Sebastian.

Algunas personas eran felices con lo que tenían, aunque los que estaban con ellos no lo entendiesen. Sebastian no lo había entendido, y aquello precipitó el fin.

\--

Curiseó entre los puestos, poniendo atención a lo que veía por si daba con algún tesoro oculto. Sebastian tenía algunos ahorros que había ido usando en esos meses, al menos hasta que la librería empezó a mover algo de dinero real. El dinero que les pagaban por las misiones hubiese sido suficiente para vivir los cien años de exilio con comodidad, si Booker no se lo hubiese pulido casi según se lo daban. Lo único real que seguía teniendo era ese apartamento de las afueras, más un zulo que una casa y que tenía ya casi olvidado. No es que la casa de Noel fuese mucho más grande, pero ya lo sentía como un hogar.

Intentó rememorar si él le había dicho que necesitase algo, pero desechó esa idea según le vino; él no era de esas personas. Recorrió un puesto interminable con pilas de libros y le pareció absurdo darle otro libro cuando tenía miles a su disposición. No, quería algo que fuese especial, algo que le recordase a Noel lo que sentía por él incluso cuando las cosas se pusiesen oscuras y difíciles, incluso cuando Sebastian demostrase ser un idiota y necesitase que lo perdonase. Algo que le recordase a Sebastian cuando él tuviese que marcharse para evitarle más dolor.

Cerró los ojos.

Tras hablar con Dominique en la cafetería, cuando Noel dormía en sus brazos a medianoche, decidió que, tras unos años, si no había sido capaz de confesar la verdad, se marcharía. Recordaba el dolor de sus hijos cuando intuyeron que a su padre le pasaba algo, cuando a ellos les salieron canas y él seguía siendo el soldado que se marchó a la lejana Rusia. Confesárselo fue peor, y no sabía si repetir la jugada dos siglos después iba a ir mejor. A veces tenía la esperanza de que Noel lo entendiese y lo aceptase. Sería doloroso verlo envejecer sin poder acompañarlo, pero lo haría si él se lo permitía.

Viviendo con alguien que tenía los días contados, Sebastian pensaba mucho más en el futuro de lo que lo hacía antes. Intentaba armarse de valor para soltarlo todo y estuvo a punto en un par de ocasiones, pero el miedo le cortó las alas al instante.

Dio un par de vueltas por el mercadillo con la frustración de no encontrar nada que le interesase, hasta que volvió a pasar delante de un puesto de joyería. Era un hombre vendiendo distintos tipos de bisutería y se abrió hueco al lado de un grupo de adolescentes que toqueteaban unos pendientes. Le llamó la atención una bandeja con anillos de plata y echó un vistazo por encima, sin estar demasiado seguro. Se sentía demasiado íntimo, y por un momento pudo imaginarse la cara de Noel si le llevaba un anillo después de conocerse seis meses. Pensaría que le había dado una embolia por intentar pedirle matrimonio y Sebastian estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta. No quería que lo malinterpretase (No pensaba casarse con él, por Dios) y hacerle pasar un mal rato y, aun así, volvió a mirar. Por si acaso. Había un par de bandas simples, casi como una alianza, y pasó de largo con ellos. Un par con unas calaveras labradas que no le parecieron tampoco de su estilo, y otros demasiado grandes. Sin embargo, le gustó uno en particular, una franja algo más ancha que las alianzas con un grabado intrincado que no era ningún símbolo en particular. Cuando Noel estaba nervioso solía dar vueltas en sus manos a lo primero que tuviese en las manos, cosa que le sacaba de quicio a veces, y se lo imaginó dando vueltas al anillo cuando eso pasase. Le gustó.

El precio del anillo era irrisorio y le dio miedo que Noel hubiese comprado algo carísimo que dejase su regalo por los suelos, pero superó sus dudas y se lo llevó en un pequeño sobre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta pegada a su pecho.

Desanduvo el camino que lo había llevado hasta el barrio latino, y volvió a sentir un escalofrío que supo identificar al instante. La sensación de que alguien lo seguía.

Había creído que fue un momento aislado, la noche de la cita con Noel. Pensó que era cosa de su mente, que estaba acostumbrada a adelantarse como mecanismo de defensa. Volver a sentirlo le provocó un instante de miedo y también de ira. ¿Quién iba a seguirle? ¿Copley? ¿Alguien que hubiese estado relacionado con Merrick? ¿La guardia…?

Giró una esquina y respiró hondo, escondiéndose tras un grupo de personas para evitar a quien le estuviese persiguiendo. Aguardó un minuto, luego otro, y se frustró cuando nadie apareció tras él. Fuera como fuese, si había alguien tras él no quería llevarlo hasta la librería, así que dio unas cuantas vueltas a lo largo de una hora hasta que se concienció de que no había nadie tras sus pasos, pero ya no se engañaba. Por mucho que quisiese dejarlo correr y pensase que no, su mente de soldado le alertaba del peligro, y supo que tenía que hacer algo.

Echó mano de su móvil y vio que el tiempo que le había pedido a Noel se había alargado visiblemente. Buscó su número y le mandó un nuevo mensaje: “ _Tengo que pasarme por mi casa, ¿puedes esperarme allí?_ ”. Dudó, pero volvió a abrir la aplicación y escribió un nuevo mensaje. “ _Quiero contarte una cosa_ ”.

Calculó que, desde su posición, le quedaba casi otra hora de camino, por lo que apretó el paso, siempre con la mirada sobre el hombro para estar seguro. Si lo seguían hasta su piso no le importaría, pero lo que sí quería era recoger su pistola bajo el fregadero. No podía llevar un arma encima sin alarmar a Noel, y si se veía obligado a contarle lo que pasaba, quizás fuese el mejor momento. “ _Verás, soy inmortal. Puede que esto te sorprenda, pero te lo comento ahora porque creo que me están siguiendo_ ”. Si no llamaba a emergencias temiendo por su salud mental sería una victoria.

El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo y vio el mensaje de respuesta de Noel. _“Cerrando la librería para comer algo. ¿Si te espero en tu casa podemos llenar el estómago luego?_ ”. Seguro que le había preocupado eso de que quisiese contarle algo, pero prefería que estuviese alerta antes de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Cuando llegó al barrio ya no le importó casi echar a correr al piso. Necesitaba sentir el peso de un arma en las manos para calmarse, y saber que Noel estaba a salvo en aquel cuchitril. Si lo habían estado siguiendo sospechó que podrían conocer la librería y la casa sobre esta, pero no su refugio; allí podía trazar un plan si era necesario.

Las escaleras del edificio traquetearon peligrosamente cuando las subió a grandes zancadas y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Se buscó las llaves en los bolsillos, pero se dio cuenta de que no las necesitaba: ya estaba abierta. Solo una rendija, pero el pelo de la nuca se le erizó y el corazón decidió que era un buen momento para probar un ritmo casi mortal.

Con la mano derecha empujó la puerta, que crujió hasta dar contra la pared contraria. Al entrar no vio nada raro, no a simple vista. Al girar la cabeza hacia la cocina todo estalló en llamas.

En el suelo, tirado y presumiblemente inconsciente, estaba Noel. Los oídos le zumbaron nada más darse cuenta de que era él, siendo su primera reacción lanzarse hacia él. No estaba seguro de que estuviese respirando porque estaba tumbado bocabajo, y temió que sus perseguidores hubiesen llegado primero. Evidentemente, así había sido.

Creyó oír un ruido, como de agua fluyendo, pero tenía los oídos embotados por el terror.

\- Booker.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a una mujer, una que ya había visto previamente, pero nunca en persona. Había poblado unas pesadillas terribles, y le costó identificarla al principio. Se llevaba un vaso de agua a los labios mientras lo miraba con tranquilidad.

\- Tranquilo, no está muerto. Pero es mejor que no escuche lo que tengo que decirte.

Su voz calmada le trastornó, sin estar seguro de si era porque estaba tranquila o porque estaba trastornada. Las manos le ardían por la necesidad de recoger su pistola, cualquier cosa que le sirviese como arma. Quiso lanzarse sobre ella y alejarla de Noel, sin terminar de creerse lo que le decía.

\- No tengo nada contra ti, créeme. Pero te necesito.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y golpeteó contra el fregadero, en el que estaba apoyada. Pensó en un primer momento que era con el vaso que se había llevado a los labios, pero era su pistola. Tenía claro que era la suya.

\- Vas a traerme a Andrómaca. Vas a decirle que me lo debe. Que tiene que mirarme a la cara antes de que la mate.

Quiso gritarle que él ya no era parte de eso, que lo dejase tranquilo, pero antes de abrir la boca la vio levantar la pistola y apretar el gatillo frente a su cara. Y todo se volvió negro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas! 
> 
> Es la primera vez que publico algo por aquí, y quise hacerlo con una idea que llevaba rondándome la cabeza desde que vi la película.
> 
> Sobra decir que los comentarios son más que bienvenidos, y que estaría genial leer si os gusta o no.
> 
> ¡Gracias!
> 
> \--
> 
> No autorizo a colgar mi historia en esta ni en otras plataformas sin permiso previo. Si quieres o te interesa algo por el estilo, pregunta primero.


End file.
